Mens
by Babis2
Summary: the GazettE RxR,AxU,MxK AU:Numa escola interna só para garotos problematicos o que poderá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)  tem 17 x

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

Capítulo 1: Filme de terror.

Ruki estava em seu quarto ouvindo seu mp3 imaginando como foi parar naquele lugar. Um colégio interno só para garotos não era um lugar muito agradável, era um prédio grande, no andar de cima os dormitórios-que não eram poucos, já que cada quarto era dividido por três garotos-e no andar de baixo as salas de aula, uma para cada turma. Ruki dividia o quarto com dois garotos chamados Kai e Miyavi, qualquer um que olhasse os dois juraria que entre eles há muito mais que só amizade, não se intrometia na vida dos colegas de quarto, mas estava triste porque seus amigos Reita, Uruha e Aoi dividiam o quarto à frente do dele. Era difícil se encontrarem à noite já que a fiscalização do corredor era bem rígida. Por sorte estava na mesma turma que Reita e os demais estavam divididos em outras turmas.

"O que meus pais pensaram quando me meteram aqui!" Tentava deduzir, talvez por terem pego ele no lugar errado, na hora errada, fazendo-os pensar que era um vândalo. "Que piada".

-Hei, pitoco! Ta na hora da aula!- Kai o advertiu, constando o horário no relógio.

-Já vou...-disse em tom preguiçoso.

Quando chegou na sala de aula notou a ausência do professor. Reita já o esperava guardando um lugar para ele.

-Cadê o professor?- indagou curioso.

-Recebeu uma ligação de emergência e nos largou aqui.-disse sem interesse.

-Sabe se ocorreu algo grave?-disse preocupado.

-Não, acho que foi a mulher dele que entrou em trabalho de parto, e essas baboseiras todas de grávida.

-Que maldade Rei-chan.-falou em tom sarcástico.

-É só falta de interesse...

-Parece que temos o dia todo de folga!-animou-se.

-Parece que temos o dia de folga entre essas quatro paredes.

-Não acredito...-seu sorriso se desfez em um instante.

Conversaram a manha toda até o horário de almoço, onde foram encontrar os outros no pátio ao lado da cantina. Sentaram-se numa mesa conversando e comendo os seus devidos almoços. Quando algo prendeu a atenção de todos, Kai e Miyavi que estavam sentados numa mesa um pouco distante da multidão, estavam se "agarrando" apaixonadamente naquele canto. Quando perceberam que atraíram toda a atenção para si, se separaram de imediato ficando muito corados.

-Vocês viram aquilo?- Uruha quebrou o silencio que tinha se instalado naquela mesa.

-Você sabia dessa, Ruki?

-Já tinha reparado na afinidade que havia entre os dois...-falou distante observando de canto o casalzinho se desculpando pela cena.

-Eu estava aqui pensando, e tive uma idéia!-pronunciou Reita.-Vocês querem assistir filme de terror hoje a noite?

-Que filme?

-Aonde vai consegui-lo?

-Como vou poder ir para o dormitório despercebido?-disse Ruki após Uruha e Aoi.

-Agente da um jeito no seu caso Ruki, mas o filme já sei como conseguir.

-Como?-Uruha parecia extremamente interessado.

-Não posso revelar agora, mas é garantido que eu o consiga.-explicou-se.

-Eu já sei como você pode ir Ruki!-foi à vez de Aoi falar.-Só temos que levar seus pertences antes, mas na hora já sei o que podemos fazer, e eu vou precisar da ajuda de Kai e Miyavi...-falou a ultima parte com receio.

-Vou pedir para eles ajudarem, tenho certeza de que eles vão querer uma noite a sós.-Ruki falou esperançoso.

-OK! Então já vamos começar os preparativos.-pronunciou Reita.

E assim Miyavi e Kai concordaram em ajudar, Uruha e Aoi conseguiram levar o necessário para o dormitório deles, um pijama, uma coberta e um travesseiro e a escova de dente dele. Mais à noite o plano seria posto em prática e enfim teriam uma noite de diversão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No toque de recolher todos foram para os seus devidos dormitórios, logo o inspetor passaria para ver se estava tudo certo. Era hora de por o plano em prática!

Quando o inspetor foi verificar o ultimo corredor- onde se localizavam Kai e Miyavi- teve uma surpresa, e logo se escondeu para ver a cena. Miyavi colocou Kai contra parede assim que percebeu a presença do "inimigo", dando um beijo bem erótico nele que permanecia parado com expressão surpresa no rosto, logo sua boca foi roçando pelo pescoço dele sugando e dando leves mordidas nele. Sua mão direita foi descendo pelas costas de Kai e dando um leve tapa em sua nádega, enquanto a outra se ocupava em desabotoar a camisa dele, acariciando seu peito nu, nunca deixando de lhe dar leves mordidas no pescoço, quando sua mão chegou no cós da calça do outro que protestou:

-Myv-kun, aqui não, estamos no meio do corredor, e se pegarem a gente?

-Vão ver o que é amor selvagem.-após terminar deu uma mordida no lóbulo do outro.

-Vocês aí! Já passou o toque de recolher, se dirijam ao seus dormitórios agora!-o inspetor estava vermelho, não de raiva, de vergonha mesmo por ter presenciado aquela cena. "isso é comportamento de alunos do primeiro ano do ensino médio?".

Assim que adentraram o dormitório não seguraram o riso, estavam tão impressionados que o cara caiu na encenação deles.

-Você é um ótimo ator kai!- elogiou.

-Eu que o diga, quase acreditei que você queria me seduzir de verdade! Mas a sorte é que deu tempo pro Ruki se escapar pro quarto da frente.

-É, mas bem que podíamos continuar o nosso teatrinho, só que dessa vez de verdade.-aproximou-se do outro a sua frente, fazendo cair sentado na cama.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Há, ainda não acredito que conseguimos trazer você pra cá Ruki.-Aoi parecia muito animado.

-Ainda bem que você convenceu os pombinhos a nos ajudar!-Uruha lembrou.-Aposto que a noite deles vai ser tão divertida quanto a nossa!

Todos começaram a rir do comentário, passaram algum tempo conversando, até que se pode ouvir uns ruídos estranhos naquele lugar. Uruha prontamente posicionou seu ouvido na porta.

-O que você ta ouvindo?-a curiosidade invadiu Aoi.

-Algo que me lembra...Kai gemendo!?

-Deixa eu ouvir também!

Os gemidos foram ficando mais altos, até que se pode ouvi-los claramente naquele cômodo.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos pombinhos...

-Myv...Mais...Assim você me mata.-dizia Kai ente os gemidos.

Kai estava deitado na cama com as pernas entreabertas, e Miyavi penetrando-o bem devagar para não machuca-lo, acariciando seu rosto para lhe dar conforto. Logo estava completamente dele, esperando que se acostumasse para começar movimentos calmos de vai-e-vem.

-M-mais rápido.-implorava Kai. Não resistindo o pedido aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e enlaçando seu membro dando-lhe duplo estimulo, o que o fez chegar ao ápice mais rápido.

Seus corpos se moviam no rítimo perfeito e se encaixando de maneira desigual.

-E-eu... não... aguent...AH!-Kai não terminou sua frase, chegou ao orgasmo mais rápido que o previsto.

Miyavi teve que aumentar a força das estocadas chegando ao ápice poucos minutos depois.

-AHN!-e caiu sobre o parceiro, ambos respirando ofegantes que podiam jurar que o prédio todo os ouviu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu disse que a noite deles ia ser boa!-disse Uruha vitorioso.

-Agora que os barulhos cessaram, que tal vermos o filme?-Reita estava impaciente.

-É já ta na hora de começarmos a assistir.-concordou Ruki.

E assim o fizeram, viraram uma das camas de lado pra sentarem se frente para a tv. Ruki se sentou na ponta do lado dele Reita seguido por Aoi e Uruha. Finalmente começaram a assistir o filme pulando os trailers.

Quando estavam na metade do filme Reita o pausou sem aviso.

-O que foi Reita?-indagou Uruha.

-Ru-Ruki...Não...Consigo...Respirar!-disse em tom de desespero.

-Ah!Desculpa.- soltou-o, nem percebeu que estava o apertando tanto.-Mesmo.-Abaixou a cabeça corado.

Uruha ia pronunciar algo, mas foi detido por Aoi com um leve tapa na boca e que sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa. Continuaram o filme, mas Ruki parecia mais cuidadoso para que a cena de antes não se repetisse, o que foi em vão por que na hora do susto ele pulou da cama parando no colo de Reita, este ficou sem reação e quando olhou pro lado viu que Uruha estava encolhido no ombro de Aoi.

-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia assistir filme de terror...-Reita parecia arrependido.

-Mas agora que começamos eu quero ver o final.-se adiantou Aoi antes que ele parasse o filme.

-Ta.

Por volta de uma da manha acabaram de assistir o filme, colocaram a cama no lugar, escovaram os dentes e foram dormir.

-Mas...

-O que foi Ruki?-Aoi ouviu resmungar.

-Aonde eu vou dormir?

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso...desculpa.-Reita fez uma careta.

-Vai ter que dividir a cama com alguém, e eu já vou dizendo que sou muito espaçoso.-adiantou-se Uruha.

-Comigo também não dá.-protestou Aoi notando o olhar do pequeno sobre si.

-Reita...-o olhou suplicante.

-Ta, sempre sobra pra mim mesmo.-disse vencido.-Mas vê se não se mexe muito.

-Ta bom.

"Maldito Uruha" pensou Aoi. "Planejou isso com base nas suas teorias malucas".


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)  tem 17 x

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

Capítulo 2: Conseqüências.

Amanhecia um dia lindo naquela escola estranha. Os raios de sol atravessavam a janela de um pequeno cômodo onde se encontravam os quatro rapazes.

Ruki ouviu alguns murmúrios e ao abrir os olhos se deparou com a figura de Aoi e Uruha que riam baixinho tentando abafar com as mãos.

-Mas o que?-tentou se levantar, mas caiu para traz logo em seguida.

Estava sendo impedido por Reita que tinha um braço e uma perna por cima de si. Corou instantaneamente.

-Coitadinho do Reita...-começou Uruha.-Deixa ele dormir Ruki, ele esta tão mais calminho abraçado à você.

-URUHA!-Aoi gritou assustando os dois e acordando Reita.

-PORRA!DA PRA PARA DE GRITA!-Esbravejou o recém acordado.

-Ótimo Uruha, você deixou ele de mau humor.-Aoi já estava perdendo a paciência também.

Ruki se encolheu num canto com o grito de Reita.

-Desculpa Ruki, não queria te assustar, mas esses caras me tiram do sério.-desculpou-se Reita, vendo a cara do menor.

-Iie.-foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

-Vamos para o refeitório, antes que percamos o café da manha também.-Aoi estava serio.

Então todos se aprontaram e se dirigiram ao refeitório, que ficava numa ala separada da escola, sentaram-se numa mesa mais afastada.

-Por que sentamos aqui?-Ruki parecia curioso.

-Você já vai entender...-o tom que Uruha usou fez com que ruki não tivesse certeza se queria descobrir.

Mas logo entendeu quando Kai e Miyavi se aproximaram.

-Essa mesa é nossa.-Miyavi disse autoritário.

-Calma cara, só queremos que vocês comam junto com agente.-Uruha tentava explicar.-Para compensar a ajuda de ontem.

-Ah sei...

-Myv-kun, não custa nada.-Pediu Kai.

-Ta, que seja.

A conversa ficou animada, todos riam, brincavam, falavam besteiras e se divertiam. Até Uruha decidir tocar num assunto mais delicado.

-Ainda bem que nos ajudaram ontem, nunca conseguiríamos despistar aquele cara sozinhos.-e olhou para os dois com a cara mais lavada possível.

-Bem...Ahn...é...-Kai ficou muito corado com o comentário, e Miyavi apenas tapou a boca abafando um risinho.

Sorte de Kai o sinal ter tocado àquela hora.

-Vamos Myv, temos que ir pra aula.-e saiu puxando o outro pela mão. Este apenas olhou pra traz e piscou um dos olhos.

Ruki corou, Uruha riu acompanhado de Aoi e Reita pareceu indiferente. Dirigiram-se para a sala de aula.

A aula estava mais entediante do que o de costume, pensava Reita. Não ouviu nada que o professor falou, só algo sobre recuperar o dia perdido e mais um monte de babaquice.

Ate que sua atenção foi atraída por alguém que o cutucava, virou para traz com uma cara estranha.

-Que foi Ruki?

-Você não ouviu? Esse final de semana nossos familiares vêem nos visitar.

-E...?

-Não quero ver a cara de desgosto que meus pais vão fazer ao chegarem aqui e repararem que não mudei nada.-estava quase em desespero.

-Por que essa cara Ruki?-estava cada vez mais preocupado.

-E se me levarem embora? E se me botarem em outra escola e eu nunca mais te ver?...Digo ver vocês todos?

-Não vou deixar que façam isso! Se te magoarem direi umas boas verdades na cara deles!-disse estabanado, fazendo Ruki rir pelo seu tom de voz e o professor lhes chamar a atenção.

Depois de um cansativo dia de aula todos tiveram que voltar aos seus dormitórios, Ruki estava muito preocupado, o que chamou a atenção de Kai, mas esse não falou nada, ate Ruki puxar assunto.

-Por que seus pais te matricularam aqui?

-Por que me pegaram numa cena bem constrangedora com outro garoto.-Kai se interessou na conversa.

-O Miyavi?

-É, e você?-ficou curioso.

-Fui vitima de uma armadilha, eu e meus amigos, mas eu não sei se devia contar isso a alguém...-estava receoso.

-Pode confiar em mim, o myv foi tomar banho, vai demorar pra voltar.

-Ok, mas promete que não vai falar para os outros que eu te contei?

-Prometo.

-Era um dia frio de inverno, nos quatro resolvemos ir tomar chocolate quente numa lanchonete no centro. Ate aí tudo bem, foi quando vimos um garoto estranho com uma mochila sair de traz de um beco, a gente foi ver o que ele tava fazendo lá. As paredes estavam todas pichadas e tava tudo uma bagunça lá. Foi aí que a policia chegou, tentamos explicar o que havia acontecido, mas eles não estavam interessados na nossa versão da historia, só chamaram nossos pais para conversar e recomendaram este lugar para nós.

-Nossa, que coisa injusta.

-É, e ainda por cima quando estávamos voltando pra casa passamos por aquele garoto, ele riu da nossa cara.

-Credo, você sabe quem era o cara?

-Não...

Foi quando Miyavi voltou e viu a cara de espanto dos dois.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-ficou curioso.

-Nada, Ruki só esta preocupado com o dia da visita, só isso.-Kai não mentiu, mas também não entregou o amigo.

Todos foram dormir, já que era sexta feira e domingo todos veriam seus familiares. Ruki não conseguia dormir, estava pensando no que Reita falou, que o defenderia não importa contra quem fosse, e isso o deixou mais calmo, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sempre alimentou um certo carinho pelo outro, que com o passar dos anos foi aumentando cada vez mais até se transformar em amor. O que ele diria se soubesse? Provavelmente riria da cara do menor e diria que era tudo coisa da cabeça dele, afinal lembra bem da cara que ele fez noite passada quando levou um susto indo parar no colo dele.

-Acho que estou pensando demais.-sussurrou para si mesmo. "Mas amanha é outro dia". E adormeceu com esse pensamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)  tem 17 x

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...Ainda!

Capitulo 3: Dia da visita.

Domingo. 9 da manha. Os alunos estavam no pátio aguardando seus pais chegarem, os quatro amigos estavam juntos. Logo os pais de Ruki chegaram e este se separou do grupo.

-Precisamos conversar.-o pai de Ruki estava muito sério.

-S-sobre o que?-a insegurança tomava conta do jovem.

-Ora não se faça de idiota.-o homem parecia cada vez mais nervoso.-No final das contas você não passa de um vândalo.

Reita apenas assistia a cena de longe, estava muito preocupado como amigo. Apesar de tudo não queria que o menor se preocupasse. A discussão parecia estar ficando feia naquele canto. Foi quando o pai de Ruki ergueu a mão para bater nele.

-Ei, o que esta acontecendo?-Reita interviu o mais rápido que pode.

-Não se meta garoto isso não é assunto seu.

-Escute o que ele diz, menino.-a mãe de Ruki se pronunciou a primeira vez lá naquela discussão.

-Mas...-a frase de Reita foi interrompida pelo homem que o empurrou para o lado com uma delicadeza de elefante.

-REITA!-Ruki correu para socorrer o amigo.

-Eu vou embora, é perda de tempo vir aqui.-aquele mesmo homem falou.-Não demore.-Falou para a mulher que ajudava os dois garotos.

-Não se preocupe filho, vai dar tudo certo.-disse ela já com lagrimas nos olhos.-Seu pai só está nervoso.

O menor só assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou o amigo em prantos e sua mãe teve que ir embora quando ouviu a buzina do carro.

-Ta tudo bem Ruki ta tudo bem.-dizia o outro retribuindo o abraço.-Vamos para um lugar mais calmo.

-E os seus pais?

-Acho que não vão vim, talvez não tenham tempo, nunca têm.-dizia sem se importar muito.

Ruki deu mais uma olhada para os outros amigos que conversavam calmamente com seus pais. Se dirigiram para o refeitório, onde Reita preparou um copo de água com açúcar para o outro que aceitou sem hesitar.

-Ta tudo bem mesmo Ruki?-não escondia sua preocupação para com o outro.

-T-ta.-o baixinho ainda soluçava.

Bebeu o conteúdo do copo bem devagar, e com muita insistência de Reita se dirigiram para o dormitório do mais alto. Ruki ainda chorava e Reita não tinha idéia do que fazer, já havia tentado de tudo, piadas, brincadeiras, palhaçadas, mas nada parecia animar o menor que agora se encontrava deitado em sua cama.

Este notou o olhar sobre si e se levantou de repente assustando Reita. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Ruki foi mais rápido lhe roubando um beijo.

Reita com os lábios colados nos do outro só pode arregalar mais os olhos se é que isso era possível.

Quando se separaram um pouco ofegantes Ruki o olhou com cara de espanto se levantou e saiu correndo. Vendo que Reita o seguia fez de tudo para despista-lo, o que foi em vão por que com suas pernas curtas não corria tão rápido contra o outro que logo o alcançou.

-Ruki espera!-o segurou pelo braço fazendo-o lhe encarar.

Ele tinha as bochechas rubras e úmidas pelo choro. Tentava em vão se livrar de seu braço, o segurou pelos ombros o olhando nos olhos. Permaneceram assim por tempo, olhos nos olhos, como se pudessem lê-los. Reita o olhou incrédulo, não acreditara no que tinha feito, eram amigos a anos, como não percebera o carinho que o outro sentia por si.

-Me... Solta Reita.-suplicou.

-Por que fez isso?

-Não é obvio?-estava se irritando.-Me solta ou eu grito!

-Não sem antes me responder.

-De que adianta, eu sei que você não entenderia...

Essa frase deixou Reita pensativo, o que deu uma brecha para Ruki escapar e se trancar no seu dormitório.

O dia para os outros foi mais calmo, nada de brigas nem discussões, só uma conversa já tão batida. Mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso, a preocupação era com seu pequeno amigo que teve uma discussão com seus pais. Já estava quase na metade do dia e nem sinal do loirinho baixinho. Todos pareciam preocupados, até mesmo Reita já começava a se preocupar, mesmo pensativo com o que ele disse. E se ele o amasse? Não sabia se era capaz de corresponder a esse sentimento.

Espalharam-se e procuraram por tudo, em todos os cantos daquele lugar e nada. Se encontraram no pátio para ver se acharam vestígios do amigo.

-Nada.-Disseram Uruha e Aoi em uníssono.

-Também não.-Reita já estava quase desistindo.-Pensem, tem que ter um lugar que não procuramos ainda.

-Se eu quisesse me esconder aonde iria...-Uruha pensativo.

-Já sei! Só tem um lugar que não procuramos ainda...-Aoi parecia certo do que falava.-O rancho abandonado!

-Eu não me esconderia lá, dizem que é mal assombrado.-O mais alto se arrepiou só de ouvir aquele nome.

-Mas é obvio!-Uma luz surge de Reita.-Ruki não acredita nessas coisas é provável que esteja lá. Vamos!

-Fale por você, eu fico aqui.

-Uruha, deixa de ser medroso e vamos a traz dele.-Aoi tentava encorajar o amigo, sem sucesso.

Vendo o desespero na face do outro, Aoi preferiu não insistir no assunto, não era de hoje que Uruha tinha medo de assombrações, era algo que vinha desde que ele era criança, sabia bem dessa historia. Quando era criança suas irmãs lhe contavam historias de terror antes dele dormir, e um dia elas deram um baita susto nele, que ficou com o trauma.

-Ta, Reita vai sozinho, eu e Uruha temos que conversar.

-Mas, ta, não sei se ele vai querer me ver.-E seguiu o caminho pelos fundos.

Caminhou um certo tempo até chegar num rancho feito com madeiras velhas e caindo aos pedaços. "Isso parece perigoso, tomara que Ruki esteja bem." Pensou ele vendo o estado do lugar.

Entrou cautelosamente no lugar, o assoalho era podre e parecia que ia ceder a qualquer momento. Lá dentro tinham vários objetos velhos, como cadeiras e carteiras antigas, uma maquina de escrever e outros objetos que devem ter sido usados no passado. Tinham teias de aranha por todo lado.

Reita tentou fazer mais silencio possível, ate que ouviu uns murmúrios que identificou sendo uma pessoa cantarolando alguma coisa e soluçando entre os versos.

"Ruki..." sim era ele, mas não o via em lugar nenhum, então optou por chama-lo.

-Ruki sou eu, onde você esta?

-Re-Reita.-sussurrou o menor para si mesmo.-Reita socorro! Eu to preso aqui em baixo.

Reita logo identificou de onde vinha a voz do menor, tinha um buraco no chão. Logo identificou a figura do menor que estava sentado com as pernas presas por uma estante sobre elas.

-Eu já vou te ajudar.-disse prontamente tentando descer o buraco, mas quando estava quase conseguindo o piso cedeu e ele caiu de bunda no chão.

-Você esta bem, Reita?

-Melhor que você, eu tenho certeza.-disse ironicamente.-Já vou levantar isso aqui.-Reuniu todas as forças que tinha para mover a estante. Depois de alguns minutos conseguiu finalmente empurra-la para o lado.

-Rei-chan eu fiquei com tanto medo que não me achassem.-disse ele abraçando fortemente o outro, estava tão assustado que nem percebeu que o chamara de Rei-chan.

-O que deu em você pra sumir desse jeito?-Pareceu levemente bravo com o sumiço do outro.

-Você não ta bravo comigo? Por que eu te beijei?-o pequeno parecia preocupado com isso.

-Vamos sair daqui depois agente conversa.

Depois de algum tempo conseguiram sair de lá, Reita teve que carregar Ruki nas costas já que suas pernas estavam machucadas. Quando voltaram para a escola já era noite todos estavam muito preocupados.

-Ainda bem que vocês apareceram meninos.-disse o diretor.-Já estava quase ligando para a policia.

-Está tudo bem agora, Ruki explica tudo outra hora, agora precisamos descansar.-explicou Reita.

Se dirigiram para os dormitórios, primeiro foi levar Ruki para o dele e ao entrar viu um Kai e um Miyavi muito preocupados.

-Graças a Deus vocês estão bem.-Disse Kai.-Vem Ruki eu te ajudo.

Colocaram Ruki em cima da cama dele e este muito cansado nem se deu conta que tinha pegado no sono.

-Amanha você me conta tudo ta?-murmurou Kai para o outro sem certeza se ele ouviria.

Reita dirigiu-se para o seu dormitório a frente e quando abriu a porta viu um sena bem constrangedora. Uruha estava sentado em cima do ventre de Aoi na cama, ambos seminus se beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar em alguns instantes. Aoi tina seus punhos segurados por Uruha na altura de sua cabeça, ambos nem tinham notado a presença do outro que só pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro de mansinho tomar um banho.

Mas quando voltou os dois pareciam cada vez mais empolgados, então tinha que fazer algo.

-Ca-ham.-limpo a garganta para ver se surtia algum efeito.

Os dois se assustaram e deram um pulo da cama olhando incrédulos para o outro. Uruha ficou corado e deu uma risada, Aoi afundou a cara no travesseiro mais próximo.

-Eu sabia que era amor, agora se não se importam eu queria dormir depois do meu dia cansativo, amanha eu conto tudo.

-R-Reita não conta pra ninguém ta?-preocupou-se Aoi.

Só levantou um braço acenando positivamente. Deitou em sua cama e dormiu como pedra.

Amanha era outro dia, e querendo ou não teria que se esclarecer com Ruki, mas por que ele fez aquilo? E por que ele achou que Reita ficaria bravo com ele por algo tão insignificante como um beijo? Sua cabeça estava a mil pó hora e achava que ela explodiria se continuasse pensando.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)  tem 17 x

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

Capítulo 4: Esclarecimentos.

Se a aula já parecia entediante antes, imagina agora sem Ruki para conversar. Reita estava pacientemente tentando prestar a atenção no professor enquanto fazia um esforço subumano para não pegar no sono. Quando se ouvem umas batidas na porta, era difícil alguém interromper a aula, devia ser algo muito importante. Minutos depois o professor voltou para dentro.

-Recebemos a informação de que no próximo final de semana os alunos vão poder passar um dia inteiro num parque aquático, todos os alunos desta escola estão convidados, a não ser que não queiram ir. Então já vão preparando suas coisas para ir lá.

A sala de aula se encheu de sussurros, Reita teria que avisar Ruki dessa viagem ao parque sentia que iriam se divertir um monte. Nisso toca o sinal do almoço e ele decide ver como o outro está.

Bateu uma vez na porta, não ouviu som algum então decidiu abrir a mesma se deparado com Ruki de bruços chorando silenciosamente. Se aproximou e passou a mão sobre os cabelos claros e rebeldes do outro.

Ruki se levantou assustado com os olhos vermelhos.

-Reita!?

-O que você tem? Eu sou seu amigo, pode falar pra mim.-perguntou carinhosamente.

-Você não devia estar na aula?-rebateu o pequeno.

-Está na hora do almoço, você não vai ir comer?

-Não estou com fome.

-Ruki olha pra mim, precisamos conversar.-insistiu.

-Você é um idiota sabia, ta tudo tão na cara e você não percebe. O beijo, os carinhos, tudo o que já passamos juntos...-começava a chorar de novo.

-O que é que eu não estou entendendo?-Reita já estava um pouco alterado.

-Que eu...Eu...grr!-o empurrou e fez menção de sair correndo.

Reita o impediu, segurou pelos ombros e o jogou na cama imobilizando seus braços um pouco acima da cabeça colocando um joelho de cada lado do corpo do menor e sentando sobre ele.

Ruki não esperava um gesto tão brusco do amigo, ficou imóvel e sem reação. Permaneceu assim até o outro se pronunciar.

-Diga Ruki, o que eu não entenderia, por que não fala?-estava sendo bruto e sabia disso, mas se não arrancasse a resposta por bem, seria por mal.

-Que eu... Eu te amo...-a ultima parte saiu quase num sussurro, mas ainda audível.

-Desde quando?Por que?Como?Eu quero respostas!

-Desde que te conheci, por que você é a coisa mais especial pra mim e eu faria de tudo só para ficar do seu lado.

O lado firme de Reita foi abalado pelas palavras do outro, mas mesmo assim não mostrou fraqueza. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Ruki para ter certeza de que ele dizia a verdade, e como que inconscientemente aproximou e juntou seus lábios com os dele que permaneceu imóvel, passou sua língua nos lábios do menor pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. Totalmente entregue Ruki se deixou levar pelos movimentos do outro.

Permaneceram assim por muito tempo fazendo algumas pausas para respirar.

-Reita...Para por...Favor.-suplicava.

Respondeu com um simples "não" e continuou roçando suas bocas, o menor não conseguia reagir. Reita conseguiu segurar os braços de Ruki com só com uma das mão enquanto a outra descia pela cintura chegando ao baixo ventre do outro.

Desesperado Ruki começou a se debater debaixo de Reita que era muito mais forte. Num movimento rápido conseguiu se livrar dele se apoiando na parede mais próxima. Vendo que Reita se aproximava falou:

-Não se aproxime, fique longe de mim!-dizia franzindo a sobrancelha.

-Não era isso que queria?-disse em tom sarcástico Reita.

-Por que, por que você gosta de me machucar assim. Por que gosta de me ver sofrendo?-aos prantos verbalizou Ruki.

-Não é isso, é que eu não sou capaz de retribuir o que você sente, você merece alguém melhor do que eu, eu quero que me odeie.

-Isso não é possível, não a essa altura.-negou.

Ambos sorriram tristemente e se abraçaram.

-Mesmo que o mundo acabe, eu ainda irei te amar.-após Ruki dizer isso Reita apertou o abraço.

-Mesmo eu sendo um idiota?

-É!-disse Ruki em tom brincalhão.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

Aoi estava em uma aula terrivelmente entediante de português enquanto Uruha numa de matemática. Quase que por acaso se encontraram no banheiro.

-O que faz aqui?-pergunta Aoi para o mais alto.

-Matando aula e você?

-Também.

-Bem que podíamos tornar isso mais interessante, não?

-O q...-a frase de Aoi foi interrompida pelos lábios de Uruha.

E o que começou com um beijo calmo e terno logo se transformou em um ardente e apaixonado amasso. Uruha puxou Aoi para dentro da cabine mais próxima.

-Ta na hora de terminar o que começamos ontem.-Provocou o mais alto.

-A é?-revidou.

Aoi colocou o outro contra a parede segurando seus braços, e o seu joelho entre as pernas do outro o fazendo soltar um lânguido gemido.

-Você gosta?-sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro mordiscando o lóbulo logo em seguida.

-Por...Favor Aoi...-já era visível a excitação nele.

Aoi começou a despi-lo até que a única coisa que o cobria era sua roupa intima, logo estava da mesma maneira. Uruha empurrou o outro contra a parede oposta dizendo logo em seguida:

-Minha vez de te provocar.-se ajoelhou em frente ao outro abaixando a ultima peça de roupa, colocando na boca o membro já ereto de Aoi, chupando-o e umedecendo-o já que não tinham nenhum lubrificante ao alcance.

-Uru, assim...

-Não tão rápido.-disse tirando a sua roupa intima ficando totalmente nu.

Não conseguindo se conter Aoi o pôs contra a parede de novo, agarrando suas coxas e erguendo-o, e assim o penetrando com certa ansiedade.

-Ah!-um misto de dor e prazer saia da boca de Uruha.

A essa altura do campeonato pouco importava se os pegassem ali. O moreno iniciou movimentos lentos, subindo e descendo com Uruha contra parede, logo acelerou os movimentos e então estava perto do ápice quando se lembrou do loiro que tinha na cara um sorriso bobo. Logo voltou a si quando sentiu a mão gelada de Aoi tocando sua ereção, chegaram ao ápice juntos. Uruha se contorceu de uma maneira que derrubou os dois no chão da cabine. Ficaram sentados tentando ritmar a respiração.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Ruki e Reita se separaram do abraço e se encararam por um instante.

-Ruki, você devia ter me dito o que sentia no começo.-tinha um tom reconfortante.

-Eu...Tive medo de que sentisse nojo de mim. Se soubesse que eu gosto de garotos.

-Não! Eu nunca faria isso, nos conhecemos desde criança, você deveria saber que eu te apoiaria em tudo.-compreensivo falou.

-Mas, também tive medo que você não me corresponderia.-tristemente pronunciou.

Reita segurou as mãos do parceiro e o encarou como se quisesse gravar cada curva daquele rosto miúdo, daqueles olhos carentes, daquela boca tentadora, em cada detalhe daquele ser.

-Eu aprenderia, não eu irei aprender a te amar o tanto que você me ama, mesmo que isso leve tempo eu nunca vou desistir de você.-foi sincero.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, ambos fecharam os olhos e seus lábios tocaram levemente, num beijo tímido e calmo. Logo Reita pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas se moviam num rítimo perfeito, era como que as suas bocas fossem feitas uma para outra. Ruki colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro, enquanto este segurou sua cintura lhe dando segurança para continuarem. Desuniram-se um pouco seus lábios para recuperar o fôlego e começar tudo de novo.

Enquanto isso duas figuras muito conhecidas observavam tudo pela porta entreaberta. Logo se afastando um pouco.

-Você não acha que eles formam um lindo casal Myv-kun?-Kai parecia ainda atento ao casal.

-Pode ser, mas nós somos mais lindos do que eles.

-Háhahaahahaha, você ta com inveja?-brincou.

-Por que eu teria inveja deles se eu tenho você?

-Fofo.-disse Kai depositando um selinho nele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Obrigado o pessoal do orkut por lerem e obrigado pelas reviwes Gemini Sakura! Continem acompanhando 3


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)  tem 17 x

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Desculpa a demora pessoas, mas é que eu ando com uns problemas de saúde e não pude atualizar antes :/ mas não é nada grave...Eu acho. o.o

Capitulo 5: Parque Aquático.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia de irem visitar o parque aquático! Ruki e Reita estavam no dormitório do menor terminando de arrumar as coisas dele.

-Reita, que calção eu levo, o azul ou o vermelho?-Ele segurava as duas pecas na altura de sua cintura.

-Hm...-ele fez uma cara pensativa.-A azul combina melhor com você, agora vamos que os outros estão nos esperando.

-Ta, ta.-fez uma cara emburrada e fechou sua mala.

Seguiram para o pátio onde já se encontravam alguns alunos, inclusive Miyavi, Kai e Aoi sentados num banco e Uruha de pé ao lado deles.

-Chegamos!-animou-se Reita

-Por que demoraram tanto?-Uruha mal humorado, o que era raro.

-É que o senhor chibi ainda estava arrumando a mala. Mas que cara é essa Uruha?

-Só tenho uma cara, Reita.-e ficou mais emburrado.

-É que ele está impossibilitado de sentar.-disse Aoi calmamente.

-Ah...Entendi, coitadinho dele Aoi, esgassou ele todo.-debochou dos dois.

Aoi ficou vermelho e Uruha deu um suspiro de raiva, Kai e Miyavi quase morrendo de tanto rir e Ruki como era 'inocente' não entendeu nada. Logo o ônibus chegou e embarcaram todos no mesmo, bem no fundão, Aoi e Uruha nos últimos bancos e Ruki e Reita a frente deles, Kai e Miyavi nos últimos bancos do outro lado do corredor. A viagem ocorreu tranqüila, fora quando Ruki perguntou para Reita o que o Uruha tinha, quando a ficha caiu ele corou drasticamente.

Depois de algum tempo Kai se encontrava adormecido no ombro de Miyavi se encontrava olhando concentrado pela janela. Uruha se encontrava no colo de Aoi, tentando achar uma posição confortável. Ruki ainda estava constrangido por ter perguntado sobre Uruha. Reita resolveu descontrair.

-Animado?

-Hein?-estava distraído.

-Você está animado para o passeio?

-Ah, sim.

Reita deu uma risadinha e logo continuou a conversa.

-Não precisa ficar assim por causa disso Ruki, é normal ficar curioso.

-Eu devia ter ficado quieto.-disse se recostando no banco e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Reita apenas levou uma das mãos ate a bochecha do outro e apertou levemente.

-Você fica muito fofo com vergonha sabia?

Logo depois chegaram no tal parque, ele era enorme, tinham duas piscinas, e vários brinquedos aquáticos. Aoi e Uruha foram os primeiros a entrar na água. Ruki apenas observava os dois na borda da piscina ao lado de Reita.

-Ruki, você ta bem? Ta pálido.

-Eu acabei de lembrar de uma coisa.

-O que?

-Eu não sei nadar.

Nesse momento passa correndo do lado deles gritando:

-BOMBAAAAA!!!

-Myv me espera!-disse Kai colocando a mão no nariz e pulando na água.

Reita de raiva pulou na água também para tentar afogar Miyavi, o que não estava surtindo muito efeito. Ruki apenas observava tudo de fora da água, resolveu então ir dar uma volta para conhecer o local, mas acabou escorregando e caindo na água. Se debatia desesperadamente procurando um lugar para se apoiar, mas sentiu alguém segurar seus braços e leva-lo até a borda.

-Ta tudo bem Ruki?-era Kai com uma cara muito preocupada.-Você bateu em algum lugar quando escorregou?

-Não...cof cof.

-Acho que você não dá pé na piscina, né?-Ruki olhou para Kai e viu que a água batia no ombro dele.

-Ah, eu sou uma miniatura mesmo.-o comentário fez com que Kai risse.

Nesse momento Reita veio correndo na direção deles, ele estava pálido e com uma expressão de espanto.

-Ru-Ruki você ta legal?-Perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Agora to sim, não se preocupe.-o menor disse forçando um sorriso.-Eu vou me secar, já volto.

-Espera, eu vou com você.-disse Reita saindo da piscina e estendendo a mão para o outro.

Então os dois foram caminhando em silencio até o guarda volume. Ruki pegou a sua toalha para se secar, mas foi impedido por Reita que pegou a toalha da sua mão.

-Deixa que eu faça isso.

-C-como?-corou.

-Deixa que eu enxugue você, por favor.-tinha um cara de pidão.

-Por que você quer fazer isso?

-Você esta tão estranho hoje, até parece que está chateado com alguma coisa, comigo.

-Não é isso, eu...

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pois Reita colou seus lábios nos dele que permaneceu imóvel. Inconscientemente fechou seus olhos e abraçou-o colando assim seus corpos molhados, permaneceram assim por algum tempo ate ouvirem um barulho do lado de fora e se separarem rapidamente. Entreolharam-se e Ruki o abraçou de novo dando pequenos soluços.

-O que você tem?

Ruki apenas o apertou mais forte e continuou a chorar, o mais alto o cobriu com a toalha que ainda estava em suas mãos. Quando Ruki se acalmou ambos se secaram e foram dar uma volta pelo parque de mãos dadas. Passando pelos seus amigos viram uma sena e tanto, Aoi e Uruha estavam num clima realmente quente, Uruha estava com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Aoi e os dois estavam perigosamente grudados, quase não se dava de diferenciar quem era quem. Num canto mais reservado da piscina estavam Kai que se encontrava contra a borda da piscina e Miyavi que se esfregava nele.

-Eles não são nem um pouco discretos né?-comentou o menor.

-É, eles precisão de um cursinho de noção.(1).

Ruki apenas riu com o comentário. Passearam por todo o lugar, já o conheciam quase de cor, quando estavam passando pela terceira vez perto da piscina onde estavam os outros a barriga de Reita começou a roncar, Ruki deu uma risadinha, mas logo falou.

-Vamos comer algo, também estou morrendo de fome.

-Então vamos.

Se dirigiram para a lanchonete do parque, era um lugar bem simples, tinha algumas mesas redondas vermelhas e cadeiras da mesma cor. Logo que se sentaram fizeram os seus pedidos e ficaram conversando. Minutos depois a garçonete veio com o x-salada de Ruki e o hambúrguer de Reita acompanhados de refrigerante. Comeram calmamente e continuaram a conversar.

-Ruki?

-Hm?-disse o menor de boca cheia e com um pedaço de alface saindo da boca.

Reita riu da cara do companheiro, mas logo se recuperou da crise e segurou a mão do outro acariciando de leve.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre né?

-Aham...

-Por que não me fala o que esta acontecendo com você?

-Eu só estava pensando, sobre nós.

-E o que há de errado?

-Reita olhe as pessoas a nossa volta. Nos olham com nojo e desprezo, como acha que eu me sinto?

-Não importa o que os outros pensem, só sou feliz do seu lado e pretendo ficar com você para sempre.

-Mas...-o mais alto pôs o indicador nos lábios do outro para que ele não falasse mais.

Logo seu dedo foi substituído por seus lábios num doce selinho. Quando se separaram Ruki corou, mas logo saiu do transe ao olhar o relógio que estava na parede e marcava cinco pras seis.

-Reita! Ta quase na hora de ir!-e saiu puxando o outro pela mão indo em direção ao guarda volume para buscar suas coisas e chegar a tempo no ônibus.

Chegaram bem em cima da hora, se sentaram no mesmo lugar de antes. A viagem de volta parecia mais longa do que deveria, sem perceber Ruki pegou no sono abraçado por Reita, e este ouvia os comentários de Miyavi, algo sobre não se empolgarem muito dentro do ônibus. Reita apenas respondeu um 'olha quem fala' e logo Miyavi ficou emburrado sendo consolado por Kai.

Quando finalmente retornaram ao colégio estavam exaustos, logo os alunos foram dirigindo-se para os seus dormitórios. Aoi e Uruha já estavam quarto enquanto Ruki e Reita se despediam.

-Reita...

-Hm?

-Será que eu... Posso dormir com você esta noite?-disse fechando os olhos e corando.

-Huh, claro! Só vá vestir seu pijama primeiro.

-Ta!-e assim o fez.

E então se deitaram na cama, um de frente pro outro. Reita acariciava o rosto de Ruki carinhosamente, este mantinha seus olhos fechados. Reita pôs uma de suas pernas entre as do menor pressionando contra o corpo dele. Ruki soltou um pequeno gemido.

-Re-Reita...O que você...-não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Reita o beijava de maneira ardente, sedutora.

Aoi e Uruha dormiam como rochas, era como se nem estivessem ali. Reita aproximou sua boca ao ouvido do outro sussurrando.

-Ruki...Eu posso...Masturbar você?

A resposta de Ruki foi um gemido positivo, Reita se ajoelhou e colocou uma perna de Ruki de cada lado do seu corpo. Abaixou lentamente a calça de pijama dele e se preparava para tirar sua roupa intima.

-Espera Reita!

-Que foi?

-Eu...To com vergonha.

-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, logo passa.

Ruki olhou com uma cara de dúvida, mas logo desistiu de resistir e se deixou levar pelo outro. Reita desceu sua roupa intima até as coxas do companheiro, revelando a sua ereção. O menor se arrepiou ao sentir certas partes do corpo descobertas. Os olhos de Reita pareciam que brilhavam ao observar o membro do menor. Vagarosamente pôs a mão nele pressionando levemente, Ruki rodou os olhos de prazer, já não conseguia controlar sua respiração. Os movimentos foram acelerando e se tornando mais intensos, os gemidos foram aumentando cada vez mais, da boca de Ruki só saiam gemidos incompreensíveis. Tentou avisar Reita de que não agüentava mais, mas sentiu uma coisa esquisita percorrer seu corpo indo para uma em especial, logo sentiu um liquido quente sair de si e lambuzar as mãos de Reita. Este apenas deu uma lambida bem provocante onde estava melado. Ruki se encontrava num estado vegetativo sobre a cama com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e a respiração ofegante. Reita pôs de volta no lugar as peças de roupa do menor e se deitou sobre ele, com a cabeça em seu peito que subia e descia em um rítimo acelerado, mas que se normalizava aos poucos.

-Isso...Foi...Incrível!-dizia ainda ofegante.

-Pode ter certeza que na próxima vai ser melhor.

E dormiram nessa posição tranqüilamente durante toda a noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(1): em homenagem ao meu primo John que disse isso pra mim uma vez quando eu tive uma terrível crise de risos. XD

N/A: Pois é, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto, eu espero.

E obrigada a May e a Gemini Sakura pelas reviews, continuem acompanhando!


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

tem 17 xClassificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Não sei se o cap. Vai atender as expectativas mas eu me esforcei, o lemon tem um contexto um pouco diferente do normal, e até agora eu não acredito que eu escrevi isso //////// cap de brinde pra Kyuru que teria sido a primeira a comentar em tds caps lá no orkut se não fosse pelo Reita, mas eu pensei em todo mundo que ta acompanhando a fic.

Capitulo 6: Tem que ser especial.

O relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama marcava meio dia, um Reita muito sonolento se revirava na cama dando de cara com a figura de Ruki dormindo tranquilamente encolhido debaixo da coberta. Ambos muito cansados pelo ocorrido no dia anterior. Reita observava o menor ir se espreguiçando aos poucos.

-hmm...Reita...?

O mesmo apenas alongou o sorriso que tinha nos lábios ao ver a cara que Ruki fazia ao acordar, o que dava a ele um ar mais inocente ainda – como se isso fosse possível – ao perceber que ele encarava-o com uma expressão de dúvida corando logo em seguida.

-Acho melhor levantarmos, antes que o horário do almoço acabe.

-Almoço? Já é tão tarde?

Reita apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça e se levantou para trocar de roupa. Ruki fez o mesmo, mas ao se descobrir com a coberta notou algo diferente.

-Reita você sujou todo o meu pijama. -disse com voz chorosa.

-Aproveite que os outros já levantaram e vá para o seu dormitório se trocar.

Com muito cuidado para não ser visto Ruki se dirigiu para o quarto da frente e se aprontou para o almoço.

Tudo ocorreu bem durante o dia, tirando as provocações de Miyavi sobre barulhos esquisitos durante a noite. Por fim teriam mais o dia seguinte de folga para estarem mais dispostos para o resto da semana.

-Olha um aviso no mural. -Kai dizia lendo o que ele dizia.

-Que diz ai? –pergunta Miyavi curioso.

-Legal! Chegou a melhor semana do ano!- alegre pronunciou.

-A semana de jogos!- completou o outro. - Esse ano vai ser o máximo! Bebida, festa e muito sexo!

-Vá com calma cara, se não eu não agüento. –dizia Kai para Miyavi. –Aqui diz que cada aluno deve participar de no mínimo uma categoria.

-Ah que ótimo, vou virar gandula de novo. –reclamava Ruki.

-Eles te subestimam. –tentava animar Reita.

-Olha, Aoi e Uruha estão vindo aí.

Os dois se aproximavam de mãos dadas num incrível clima romântico. Logo que chegaram cumprimentaram todos e foram se inscrever no esporte que todos adoravam: Futebol. Todos se animaram com a noticia dos jogos que para eles será sinônimo de festa já que naquela época era fácil de trazer bebidas alcoólicas para a escola e dar festas a cada vitória. Os professores já tinham cansado de tentar impedir esse tipo de coisa e acabaram desistindo.

Foram dormir cedo, dessa vez Reita que foi dormir no dormitório de Ruki enquanto Kai e Miyavi se juntavam a Aoi e Uruha para dar mais privacidade ao casal.

-Não entendo o porquê dessas frescuras todas. –reclamava Miyavi.

-Eles estão no começo do namoro Myv, aposto que nem tiveram a chance de desfrutar completamente um ao outro. –explicava Kai.

-Mas...Ah que seja, não adianta discutir com você.

-Lembra quando nós estávamos no começo do nosso namoro?

-O se lembro, dá vontade de reviver todos aqueles momentos de paixão, aquele fogo que nas tínhamos e... –Kai o interrompeu lhe dando um beijo profundo, apaixonado.

Miyavi não pensou duas vezes em corresponder, e estavam ali mais uma vez se agarrando no meio do corredor, para quem quisesse assistir.

Enquanto isso no outro quarto Ruki e Reita se encaravam confusos e encabulados, um silencio constrangedor dominava aquele quarto.

-Bem, por onde começamos?-Ruki quebrou aquele silencio incomodo.

-Pelo começo, eu acho...Nunca tinha feito isso antes.-Reita cada vez mais confuso.

-Nem eu.

Reita deu dois passos para frente se aproximando do menor e sussurrando em seu ouvido "Se importa se eu tomar a iniciativa?". O menor apenas negou com a cabeça, então Reita se aproximou e o tomou em seus braços começando um beijo carinhoso. Em pouco tempo passou sua língua pelos lábios do outro pedindo para aprofundar mais o beijo que logo se tornou ardente. O mais alto mantinha as mãos firmes na cintura de Ruki e esse mantinha suas mãos espalmadas sobre o peito do companheiro.

Se separaram ofegantes e se encararam fixamente, Ruki tinha os olhos arregalados e Reita um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Segurou a regata branca que Ruki usava e a ergueu num pedido mudo para tira-la e assim o fez. O pequeno se aproximou dele e foi desabotoando a camiseta preta que este usava. Os dois estavam com o peito a mostra, Ruki parecia encantado em como o corpo de Reita era forte e com os músculos bem definidos, se sentiu feio perto daquela figura tão bela, mas não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso pois no momento seguinte estava sendo empurrado para a cama. Reita o deitou na cama carinhosamente posicionando um joelho de cada lado da cintura do outro assim como estavam há alguns dias atrás.

-Reita, o que você...?

-Shh.-posicionou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de seu amado.

Primeiro acariciou seu rosto, depois foi descendo para o pescoço e em seguida para o peito e barriga sentando-se sobre as coxas dele para massagear seu baixo ventre por cima da calça de uma maneira lenta e provocante. Ruki apenas fechou os olhos em sinal de puro prazer.

-Vamos cuidar de você primeiro.-dizia enquanto abaixava a calça do outro com a boca e com a ajuda das mãos.

Ruki estava cada vez mais extasiado e não suportaria mais muitas provocações. A ereção do menor avia sido libertada e suas roupas já estavam fora do seu campo de visão. Reita estava tão ecitado quanto o outro mais continuou com as provocações massageando suavemente os testículos do que estava abaixo de si.

-Reita...Por favor...Mais forte.-ofegava.

Não resistindo ao pedido a massagem ficou mais intensa e Reita usava mais forças, Ruki já estava quase aos berros de tanto prazer e num movimento ágil o mais alto começou a masturba-lo com toda a intensidade que podia. Ruki chegou ao ápice, podia jurar que foi o mais longo e o melhor que já sentira em sua vida. E depois dessa pressão toda Ruki se perguntava se ainda estava vivo ou se estava no paraíso.

Enquanto o menor se recuperava Reita tinha pressa em se livrar da roupa que ainda lhe restara, ficando completamente nu como o outro. Se preparava para partir para cima do outro.

-Espera!-Ruki disse de repente.

-Que foi?

-Tem uma coisa aqui na gaveta que é do Kai, mas ele não vai se importar se eu pegar.-dizia revirando uma gaveta do criado mudo.-Achei!

Entregou um potinho redondo para Reita que logo reconheceu o que era.

-Lubrificante sabor menta? Já inventaram de tudo hoje em dia.-dizia com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Ruki voltou a se deitar e mantinha os joelhos dobrados e suas pernas entreabertas numa posição bem provocante do ponto de vista de Reita que se aproximou depositando parte do conteúdo do pote ao redor da entrada do menor que se arrepiou e a outra parte em seu membro.

-Se doer avisa ta?-tinha uma cara preocupada.

-Aham!-já começava a se apavorar antes do tempo.

Com muito cuidado posicionou seu membro na entrada pequena e apertada de Ruki, o penetrou levemente colocando apenas a cabeça de seu membro dele que soltou um pequeno gemido que não se destingia se era de dor ou de prazer. Com a ajuda do lubrificante o membro de Reita deslizava facilmente para dentro de Ruki, quando estava quase na metade ouviu um grito de dor vindo do menor, ao olhar sua face viu que lagrimas corriam dos seus olhos e um sentimento de culpa lhe invadiu, Ruki estava ocultando sua própria dor para que Reita tivesse prazer. Abraçou-o fortemente e quando o soltou limpou suas lagrimas com as mãos.

-Eu vou ser mais cuidadoso de agora em diante, não se preocupe.-disse ao pé do ouvido do outro.

E continuou seu caminho dentro de Ruki até estar completamente dentro dele, notou que ele já não parecia sentir tanta dor então iniciou movimentos lentos de vai-vem. A expressão no rosto do menor se tornou só de prazer acelerou os movimentos ate chegar numa velocidade que Ruki considerava fisicamente impossível. Reita mudou a direção das estocadas arrancando um urro de prazer de Ruki.

-Parece que eu acertei em cheio não?-provocou.-Que tal se eu fizer de novo...

-AAHh REITA!-berrava de tamanho prazer que sentia.

Mais alguns minutos de estocadas Reita chegou ao ápice despejando seu sêmen dentro do pequeno Ruki. Desabou sobre ele logo em seguida ofegando exausto, suas respirações se misturaram e era impossível distinguir qual era de quem.

-Reita, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, muito.-e iniciaram um terno beijo.

O que sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais que puro desejo, se amavam de verdade mais que qualquer coisa. E Ruki tinha certeza que era capaz de dar a vida por Reita, mesmo não sabendo se ele faria o mesmo. Por que quando se faz amor pela primeira vez tem que ser especial.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Mais um cap. Aí.Capitulo terminado graças ao livro "o preço de se diferente" que fala sobre homossexuais e te uma historia bem bonitinha.

Capítulo 7: Amor.

Depois de uma longa noite de amor, Ruki e Reita dormiam tranquilamente. Reita o aninhava em seus braços enquanto tinha uma perna entre as dele. O maior foi acordando devagar ao sentir que Ruki movendo os quadris em sua perna, deu um sorriso malicioso e o ajudou com os movimentos. Ruki abria os olhos devagar, Reita achou que ele fosse se assustar, mas apenas se aconchegou em seus braços. Minutos depois voltaram a dormir. Enquanto isso do lado de fora do quarto.

-Tem certeza que tem que entrar lá?-perguntava Kai.

-Tenho. -disse com voz manhosa Miyavi.-Preciso de uma coisa importante que deixei lá.

-Ta eu pego pra você. -Kai deu uma espiada.-Melhor voltarmos depois.

-Por quê? Deixa eu ver. -indagou curioso.

Ao entrar se deparou com a figura de Reita e Ruki nus dormindo abraçados e os lençóis todos no chão, sem nada os cobrindo, o cheiro de sexo que havia ali poderia ser sentido a distancia. Abafou uma risadinha com as mãos, pegou um pequeno embrulho e colocou um bilhete sobre Reita.

No quarto de Aoi e Uruha ambos discutiam e o loiro-mel saiu correndo em direção aos banheiros sendo seguido por Aoi.

-Uru, espera! O que há com você?

Na metade do caminho Uruha tropeça e cai de boca no chão aos prantos. Aoi se aproximou e o loiro fez menção de bater nele, mas o moreno segurou seu braço e o ergueu fazendo-o ficar de pé, o segurou pelos ombros e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

-Uru o que há de errado? Por que age dessa maneira?

-Eu... Só acho que às vezes não sou o bastante pra você.

-Por que diz isso?-não acreditava no que ouviu.

-Sei lá Aoi, às vezes você parece que não se satisfaz com nada, achei que eu já não tinha mais graça pra você.

Aoi não acreditou na ingenuidade de Uruha, sabia que ele era bastante sentimental, mas não que ele era tão sensível, qualquer palavra errada ele já ficava sentido. Sorriu minimamente e aproximou o rosto do companheiro tocando seus lábios levemente. Uruha podia jurar que estava derretendo, suas pernas fraquejaram, se Aoi não o estivesse segurando tão firme já estaria no chão.

No jardim Kai e Miyavi estavam sentados na grama apreciando a paisagem.

-Kai feche os olhos e estenda a mão.

-Huh, ta. -então assim o fez.

Miyavi colocou uma caixinha de veludo na mão dele que quando viu o que era quase teve um treco.

-Mas, por que isso?-Kai dizia observando o anel prateado em suas mãos.

-Considere isso um pré-noivado.

-Noivado?-Por um instante Miyavi teve a impressão que Kai iria desmaiar.

Mas o que ele fez foi pular em seu pescoço e quase o engasgar com sua língua.

Ruki e Reita se preparavam para levantar e foram tomar um banho juntos, trocavam caricias e se beijavam constantemente durante o banho. Logo saíram alegres de mãos dadas. Ambos voltaram para o quarto.

-Foi bom pra você, ontem?-perguntou Reita.

-Foi sim, só acho difícil que consiga me acostumar rapidamente. Ah! É, tinha um bilhete para você lá na cama, de quem era?

-Miyavi. -respondeu com desgosto.

-E o que ele dizia?-curioso.

-"Que músculos! Você é de dar inveja, gostosão." Joguei o bilhete fora. -disse com cara emburrada.

Ruki só caiu na gargalhada, Miyavi era mesmo um cara muito esquisito. Tendo o dia livra os dois aproveitaram pra ficar juntos, mesmo que não tivesse muito o que fazer. Deram algumas voltas por aquele lugar imenso e assustador, sim assustador, parecia mais uma prisão do que uma escola.

Passaram um tempo conversando animadamente. E encontraram Kai e Miyavi quase se comendo no meio do jardim.

-Que pouca vergonha é essa aqui?-esbravejou Reita com um tom de brincadeira.

Ambos se separaram num pulo e ao verem os dois ali. Kai ia inventar uma desculpa, mas Miyavi falou primeiro.

-Pouca vergonha nada, só estou marcando o que é meu. -falou calmamente.

-Marcando é? Sei... -retrucou no mesmo tom.

-Mas aproveitando que esta aqui, recebeu meu recado?

-Babaca.-Reita corou.

-Que recado?-Kai estava confuso. -Mal acabamos de 'pré-noivar' e você já esta me traindo?

-Não é isso Kai-chan, é só pelo que ouve hoje de manha. -mas Kai não parecia convencido.-Alem disso pretendo ficar do se lado pra sempre.

-Como assim 'pré-noivado'? Casamento homossexual ainda não é permitido. -foi a vez de Ruki falar.

-É, mas nós podemos fazer de conta. -Miyavi piscou para Kai.

Aoi e Uruha ainda estavam se beijando, se separaram ofegantes, não precisaram dizer nada, podiam ler seus olhares. O moreno puxou o outro pela mão ate o dormitório.

-Deixa eu te dar prazer, em forma de desculpa por ter te tratado mal, nunca vou enjoar de você.

Dito isso Aoi acariciou o rosto do amado e foi descendo suas mãos até alcançar a ereção formada dentro das calças de Uruha. Passou as pontas dos dedos ali o fazendo arrepiar-se, abriu o zíper da calça jeans do loiro liberando seu membro rijo, passou sua língua por toda sua extensão abocanhando em seguida. Num ritimo lento e sensual, o mais alto apenas gemia baixinho e ofegantemente. Não levou muito tempo para que chegasse ao ápice despejando seu sêmen na boca do companheiro que engolia tudo o que podia levantando e o encarando enquanto limpava o sêmen que escorria pelo canto de sua boca, ambos sorriram satisfeitos.

O resto do dia foi aproveitado para descansar, afinal amanha seria a abertura da semana de jogos e já teriam jogo marcado. Uma aventura emocionante esta para começar.


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Se tem uma coisa pra que eu não sirva, é narrar jogo de futebol... É aqui que a coisa esquenta. Se o cap tah um pouco triste eh pra combinar com meu humor atual. .

Capítulo 8: Inicio dos jogos.

Finalmente a época mais esperada do ano chegou os jogos! Todos os alunos estavam reunidos no ginásio ouvindo as notas de abertura daquela semana, alguns avisos entre outros. Logo que acabou todos foram desfrutar do banquete que era servido no almoço.

Tinham um jogo marcado para as duas horas, deviam estar prontos aquele horário.

O time adversário não parecia intimidar muito, mas todo cuidado é pouco ficariam atentos no jogo.

Aoi, Uruha, Kai, Miyavi e Reita estavam jogando enquanto Ruki estava –impaciente- no banco.

O jogo estava empatado e era final do primeiro tempo. Só aí que Ruki notou um garoto que era reserva do outro time, ele não desgrudava os olhos de Kai, sequer piscava quando ele estava com a bola.

Fim do primeiro tempo. Todos reunidos para pensar em algo para virar o jogo. O jogo recomeça e continua disputadíssimo, nos minutos finais Kai é derrubado perto da área e não consegue apoiar o pé no chão.

Com dificuldade foi carregado para o banco. Estava com muita dor, era impossível oculta-la.

-Vai ficar tudo bem amor?

-Sim Myv, não se preocupe.

E voltou para o jogo, enquanto isso Ruki ouvia as instruções do treinador.

-Não estrague tudo, entendido?

-Sim. – era a vez de Ruki mostrar o que podia fazer.

A vitória foi conseguida, todos se dirigiam para o vestiário enquanto Kai recebia os primeiros socorros.

-Nee... – Kai ouviu alguém chamar. Era um garoto moreno que mais parecia um bonequinho.

-Sim?

-V-você esta bem? – perguntara o garoto corando em seguida.

-Vou melhorar. – Kai tinha seu sorriso rotineiro no rosto. – Obrigado por se preocupar.

-De... Nada. Er... Como é seu nome?

-Kai e o seu?

-Nao. – e baixou sua cabeça corado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De noite todos estavam reunidos na cantina fazendo festa, por que apesar de tudo aquilo era uma confraternização entre alunos.

Kai estava de muleta para ser mais fácil de andar, porém ele estava incapacitado de dançar e curtir a festa, mas estava feliz mesmo assim.

Estavam todos alegres –bêbados também- era realmente um festão, a rivalidade não importava muito, o que interessava mesmo era se divertir.

-Myv eu vou ao banheiro.

-Precisa de ajuda Kai?

-Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. - e sorriu de lado.

Miyavi ficou meio confuso, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

Ao entrar no banheiro Kai ouviu o choro de alguém seguido de um barulho estranho que vinha de dentro de uma das cabines. Seguiu o som até achar sua origem, a porta estava entreaberta e Kai viu a figura de Nao chorando compulsivamente vomitando de tanto chorar.

-Oh meu Deus, você esta bem?- perguntou atônito.

Apenas moveu a cabeça positivamente.

-Não esta não. –Kai tirou um lenço de seu bolso e passou sobre o rosto do garoto a sua frente. O mesmo apenas fechou levemente os olhos, abrindo-os assim que o contato entre eles foi desfeito. –Esta melhor agora.

Kai cuidadosamente o ergueu pela mão, indo em direção a pia. Lavou delicadamente o seu rosto o encarando logo em seguida.

-Temos que trocar essa camisa.

-A-a minha mala esta no alo-alojamento. –dizia entre os soluços.

-Eu vou com você ate lá.

-Mas e sua perna?

-Oh esta tudo bem, não é nada.

Sendo assim se dirigiram ao local onde os alunos de outras escolas estavam hospedados, era uma sala ampla que tinha vários colchões no chão. Nao o guiou até um canto bem no fundo da sala.

-É essa aqui. –disse apontando para sua bolsa de viagem. Tirou de dentro dela uma camiseta limpa e colocou a suja dentro de uma sacola.

-Ta tudo bem mesmo? – Kai estava serio.

-Sim, já vou dormir.

-Quer a minha companhia? Eu não posso aproveitar a festa mesmo. – disse erguendo as muletas.

-S-sim... Aquele cara... Com você na cantina, é seu namorado?

-Acho que já somos praticamente noivos.

-Aaaaaaaa...- disse baixando a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe você acha a pessoa certa, essa pessoa não sou eu, mas podemos ser amigos né?

Nao tinha os olhos arregalados, mas logo voltou ao seu estado normal deitando de lado no colchão de frente para Kai que estava sentado de frente para ele com um sorriso reconfortante no rosto, acariciando seu rosto colocando algumas mechas de franja atrás da orelha fazendo-o se arrepiar com isso. E foi essa sua ultima visão antes de pegar no sono.

-Você tava demorando, fiquei preocupado. – dizia o mais alto.

-Ta tudo bem, só tive que ajudar uma pessoa. –Kai explicou.

Num outro canto da cantina, Ruki e Reita dançavam muito, tipo um duelo de quem seduzia quem primeiro.

Ruki chegou mais perto do outro se esfregando nele, literalmente. Seus membros rijos se roçavam um no outro.

-Eu não agüento mais. –Reita desistia. –Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

-Ta.

Em outro canto da sala Uruha já estava caído de bêbado. Aoi tinha que se segurar para não cair de boca no chão com ele. Ambos se dirigiam para o vestiário já que Uruha vomitou em cima de Aoi e precisavam urgentemente de um banho.

Voltando a Ruki e Reita, aprontando dentro do primeiro lugar em que conseguiram entrar, o armário de limpeza. Se agarravam constantemente esquecendo-se de respirar.

-Assim é gostoso.

-Ruki hentai.

O menor deu uma risada, mas logo voltaram a se agarrar. Ruki mantinha Reita contra a parede beijando-o da cabeça aos pés. Para quem era um garoto tímido, estava bem mudado agora.

-Ruki, chega por favor...

-Mas já?

-É melhor continuarmos isso mais tarde. Eu estou cansado.

-humf, ta. –e fez cara de emburrado.

Aoi e Uruha tomavam banho juntos, mas Aoi tinha dificuldades para manter-lo acordado.

Assim que acabaram foram descansar. E assim termina mais um dia, amanha haverão outros jogos e muitas coisas pela frente.


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A:Pois é pessoas mais um cap aí pra vocês. Um pouco mais agitado dessa vez. Espero que goste v boa leitura.

Capitulo 9: Encerramento.

A manha era de muita expectativa, afinal hoje era a decisão dos jogos. Aoi e Uruha despertavam lentamente.

-O que aconteceu?- dizia o loiro com a voz arrastada e manhosa.

-O que aconteceu?- descontrolava-se Aoi. – Você bebe até cair, vomita em mim, eu sou obrigado a te carregar até aqui e você me pergunta o que aconteceu?!

-Calma Aoi, eu não fiz por mal. – se aproximou dele e massageou seus ombros. –Alem disso, eu adorei ser cuidado por você, mesmo que não lembre de muitas coisas.

Aoi apenas sorriu e encostou seus lábios nos do companheiro, começando assim um beijo terno e carinhoso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os jogos já estavam nas finais, a escola de Nao e a da casa estão disputando a liderança. Animação e diversão são palavras que descrevem bem o clima leve entre os alunos.

A partida que estava para se seguir era de futebol de campo. Kai ficaria no banco e para a felicidade de Ruki, ele não poderia jogar.

-Ui! Olha só temos direito até a torcida organizada... Garotas...-suspirava Miyavi indo em direção a elas enquanto Nao vinha falar com Kai.

-Tudo bem Kai?

-Sim... quem são aquelas garotas?- a curiosidade falou mais alto que a ética.

-Ah, a organização decidiu dar uma chance já que é a final e chamaram as meninas para animar um pouco.- explicava ele.

-Então você conhece elas?

-Não, só tava conversando com elas um pouco. Pelo jeito o Myv se enturmou bem rapidinho.

-É um baka ¬¬.

-Hahahaha, ciúmes é?

-Muito.- e fez biquinho.

-Vem, vamos acabar com a festinha dele.- foi puxando Kai até elas.

Chegaram e logo se meteram lá no meio para desagrado de Miyavi e alegria de Kai.

-Oi meninas, esse é o meu amigo Kai.

Elas cumprimentaram-no educadamente.

-E então myv, por que não apresenta essa sua amiga?

-Ah sim, Keity esse é o Kai, Kai essa é a Keity.- disse apontando uma garota loira um pouco alta com uniforme de torcida azul.- Ela é a líder de torcida.

Kai olhou a garota de cima a baixo, ela era realmente muito bonita.

-Ih qualé cara vai fica me secando o dia todo é?

-Eu hein.- surpreendeu-se Kai.

-Calma amor, ela só ta nervosa por causa do jogo.- tentou conformar o "noivo".

-Ta vocês tem os papos bichinhas aí de vocês eu vou embora.

-Espera Keity!- disse um pouco exasperado.- Esse aqui escondido atrás do Kai é o Nao, ele é um pouco tímido e ta solteiro, acho que ele ta na sua.

Nao saiu de trás de Kai e encarou a garota por uns instantes baixando a cabeça e corando.

-Que fofo, ele é tímido mesmo! Vem cá docinho vamos conversar aqui no banco.

Nao lançou um olhar desesperado para trás, Myv fez um sinal de "ok" com as mãos para encoraja-lo. Nao passou para si mesmo uma nota mental de não se esquecer disso e poder se vingar.

Kai sentiu uma fisgada na perna e quase caiu no chão, se não fosse pelo mais alto ao seu lado que o segurou. Dirigiram-se para o banco logo a partida iria começar.

As meninas começam a agitar os pompons, o juiz apita e a partida começa.

O jogo é muito disputado, os dois times dão o melhor de si nessa final.

Fim do primeiro tempo, a partida continua zero a zero.

No intervalo, Kai e Miyavi trocam algumas caricias, enquanto Ruki e Reita conversão.

-Você ta jogando bem Ruki não desanima ta?

-Tudo bem Reita, eu sei que não sou nenhum Pelé da vida, mas estou fazendo o que posso.- se conformava. – A partida esta empatada, tem bastante tempo ainda para virar.

-Aham, mas escuta, hoje a noite vai ter uma festa de encerramento do jogos, independente do resultado, vamos aproveitar ao máximo. – disse entusiasmado.

-Aproveitar a festa ou o que vem depois dela?

-As duas coisas. –respondeu sacana.

-A não Reita, assim não dá, eu preciso de mais tempo para me recuperar da ultima vez que você me fudeu, isso já é abuso sexual. – disse Ruki de pirraça.

Não tiveram tempo para terminar a conversa, o segundo tempo estava para começar.

A partida continuava, mas parecia bem equilibrada. Na metade do segundo tempo Nao entra no jogo e logo faz o primeiro gol da partida, que é empatada no ultimo segundo por Ruki e a decisão vai pros pênaltis, o time da casa é o vencedor por muito pouco.

No final do jogo todos comemoravam e jogavam Ruki pra cima, este não parecia acreditar ainda no que tinha feito.

O time adversário veio cumprimentar os vencedores e foram convidados para um grande festa de encerramento.

Felizes aceitaram a proposta, então depois de tantos comes e bebes a musica começou a tocar.

Todos dançavam alegremente, Aoi e Uruha pareciam empolgados com o ritmo sensual da musica, Uruha dançava de maneira provocante sem nunca deixar de tocar Aoi. E continuaram assim por bastante tempo.

Reita e Ruki também dançavam, mas o menor estava sempre na defensiva sem deixar que o companheiro se aproximasse demais e isso estava o deixando louco.

Miyavi e Kai não pareciam dispostos a dançar então estavam sentados numa mesa bebendo cerveja.

Nao ainda estava muito tímido na presença da tal garota, mas ela parecia não se incomodar com isso e sempre que um silencio incomodo aparecia entre eles ela puxava um assunto qualquer.

-Ruki... Você ta me deixando louco dançando assim. – praticamente gemia Reita.

-Ninguém mandou você ser uma bicha descontrolada e pervertida que adora estuprar garotinhos indefesos e inocentes. – disse de maneira infantil e emburrada.

-Que exagero Ruki, o que que você tem? Ta agindo de maneira tão estranha.

-E você ainda pergunta.- franziu a sobrancelha e torceu o nariz.- Enquanto você só pensa em sexo, o Kai e o Miyavi já são noivos com anel e tudo, e o Aoi dá uma rosa vermelha pro Uru toda vez que ele fica triste ou zangado, e a única coisa que você sabe fazer é me jogar na cama e me fazer gemer.

O mais alto não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada diante da indignação de Ruki, era só isso que ele tinha? Só estava sentindo falta de carinhos e romantismo.

Mas a reação de Ruki foi avessa do que ele pensava, os olhos do menor se encheram de lagrimas e ele saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

"Droga!" Pensou Reita indo atrás dele, alcançou perto da porta do quarto e o botou contra parede olhando fundo em seus olhos e dando um longo suspiro ia falar algo mas Ruki começou primeiro.

-É só isso que eu sou pra você não é, só um brinquedo pra você esvaziar o seu tesão.

-Não diga besteiras Ruki! É claro que não, eu te amo muito, mas você sabe que eu não faço o tipo romântico.

-Suas palavras soam vazias, é claro que você nunca me amou, só tem pena de mim e por isso aceitou ficar comigo.

Reita ergueu a mão e deu um tapa bem barulhento no rosto do companheiro, mas não mediu o tanto de força que usou fazendo Ruki cair no chão e não se mexer. Seu coração se encheu de remorso e desespero e socorreu depreca o amigo levando-o para o seu dormitório e o deitando em sua própria cama. Como já estava escurecendo resolveu ficar por ali mesmo deitando ao lado do menor pegando no sono em seguida.


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Um cap mais relax esse, as coisas vão ficar hilárias daki pra frente.

Capitulo 10: Lembranças.

Ruki recobrava a consciência lentamente se acostumando com a claridade do local. Logo percebe não estar em seu quarto e sente uma dormência em sua face. Começa a lacrimejar com as lembranças da noite anterior, como Reita pudera ser tão bruto com ele?

A porta se abre e Reita passa por ela cabisbaixo e com uma caixa em mãos.

-Bem, eu tava guardando isso pra te mostrar no natal, mas acho que agora a situação é mais própria. - disse ele esperando a resposta do menor.

-O que você tem aí de tão especial?

-Me deixe sentar do seu lado que eu te mostro. - disse meio hesitante.

Ruki apenas se sentou um pouco para o lado dando espaço para que ele sentasse também. Abriu a caixa e retirou um álbum de fotos antigas, um pouco empoeirado. Nele havia fotos de ambos juntos, desde bebes até um pouco antes de estarem ali.

Nas primeiras paginas estavam ambos dentro de um carrinho de bebe brincando juntos, e no colo de seus pais. Um pouco mais a frente eles num cercadinho dividindo os brinquedos. Depois deles tomando banho de banheira juntos, lembrança que fez Ruki corar. Tinha também uma foto deles no time de futebol e tal.

-Ah! Você lembra desse dia, lá no sitio do meu avo?- Reita se empolgou com as lembranças.

-É lembro, lembro muito bem. - no álbum uma foto deles seminus tomando banho de lagoa.

---------------------------flash back------------------------------

-Caraca meu que calor! –reclamava Reita. Que naquela época ainda eram morenos, quando não tingiam o cabelo.

-É ta quente mesmo. –dizia o outro.

-Que tal um banho de lagoa?

-Mas... –nem teve tempo de responder, já estava sendo arrastado pelo outro para a lagoa no final da decida do pasto.

Quando estavam chegando perto Reita tropeçou e Ruki foi junto com ele, ambos rolavam um por cima do outro até caírem na água. Ruki caiu em baixo de Reita o que fez com que ele se afogasse.

Rapidamente Reita puxou o outro para cima e este tossia muito.

-Ru-chan você ta legal?- disse tristonho.

-Si... cof cof.

Reita trouxe o menor pra mais perto de si batendo em suas costas abraçando-o, Ruki apenas aceitou o abraço se desmanchando em lagrimas no ombro do amigo.

-Chibi se você chorar eu choro também. –dizia o mais alto com a voz embargada. - vem vamos pra dentro.

Reita o guiou ate a casa de campo que tinha lá entraram e viram um homem de óculos lendo um jornal e com vários papeis a sua volta.

-Direto pro chuveiro meninos. –disse quando eles entraram.

-Sim pai. –respondeu Reita.

Pegaram suas roupas e foram para o banheiro tomar um banho quente e relaxante. O banheiro não era muito grande, mas era bem agradável.

-Se importa de tomar banho comigo? É para economizar tempo. –disse Reita normalmente.

O menor corou e assentiu positivamente. Depois de um longo banho, foram se deitar, Reita numa cama de solteiro e Ruki num colchão no chão.

-Reita...

-Que foi Ru-chan?

-Eu to com medo... - confessou o menor.

-Medo de que?

-De tudo. Eu posso deitar aí com você?- falou meio hesitante.

-Ta, deita aqui do meu lado.

Ruki saltou para a cama do mais velho, deitando de frente pra ele, se encararam por alguns momentos esperando algum assunto surgir entre eles.

-Com sono? –pediu Reita.

-Não muito...

-Quer conversar?

-Sim.

E foi o que ocorreu madrugada adentro ambos conversando sobre tudo e todos antes de dormir, Ruki prestava atenção no movimento dos lábios de Reita, às vezes nem escutando o que ele falava, só observando o movimento daqueles lábios tentadores.

--------------flash back-------------------------

-Você ainda ta muito bravo comigo? –pediu Reita temendo que ele dissesse que sim.

-Quem deveria estar com raiva é você de ter um namorado tão sensível e cheio de feitiches.

-Não fala assim, olha o que eu trouxe pra você. –Reita estendeu um pirulito em forma de coração.

Ruki pulou no pescoço de Reita pressionando seus lábios contra o dele. Depois abrindo o pirulito.

-Você quer? –apontou o pirulito sacana.

-Quero dividir ele com você. –então o colocou na boca entregando pro menor logo em seguida repetindo o gesto diversas vezes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

-Você tem mesmo que ir embora Nao? –perguntava Kai com um sorriso triste.

-É chegou minha hora, mas não se preocupem, eu mando e-mails pra vocês.

-Que chato, só porque você começou a gostar de mim. –lamentava Miyavi.

-Convencido ¬¬. –disseram Kai e Nao ao mesmo tempo caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

-Não se preocupem, eu mantenho contato e quando nos formarmos quem sabe nos veremos de novo.

-Vou estar torcendo por isso. –disse Kai.

Então Nao entra no ônibus de volta para sua escola. A partida não foi tão triste, todos tinham esperanças de se encontrar de novo algum dia.

O casalzinho do ano foi passear um pouco pelo jardim sentindo o doce aroma do perfume das flores. O inverno estava a espreita assim como faltavam poucas semanas para o natal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xxx-x-x-x-x-x

-Parece que a dupla problema se entendeu. –dizia Aoi para Uru.

-Também, eu me assustei com a atitude do Reita ontem, ele pode ser forte, mas nunca apela pra violência.

-Com os conselhos que você deu pra ele, ele tinha que se tocar. Mas, mudando de assunto... eu queria que você realizasse uma fantasia minha.

-Dependendo do que.

-Não consigo parar de imaginar você de meias sete oitavos brancas e um avental de enfermeira. Usando _só_ isso.

-Hoje eu to um pouco cansado, talvez amanha eu pense no caso. – e Uruha só pode rir do beiço que Aoi fez pra ele e logo voltaram aos seus afazeres diários.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-

-Acabou o pirulito... –disse Ruki fazendo uma cara infantil.

-É, mas aposto que o gostinho doce ainda ta na sua boca. –retrucou Reita se aproximando e dando um beijo bem meloso no menor.

-Sem querer ser estraga prazer, mas não temos algo pra fazer? Tipo ajudar na faxina de natal da escola..

-Natal? Mas já?

-Fazer faxina numa escola demora, principalmente na decoração. E adivinha quem foram os escalados para montar o pinheirinho?

-Não...

-Sim...

-Não...

-Sim...

-Quem?

-Nós seis, eu, você, Aoi, Uru, Miyavi e Kai.

-Era só o que faltava ...


	11. Chapter 11

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A:Desculpem a demora T.T é q eu fiquei sem net por uma semana e depois ela só caia, mas agora finalmente posso postar \o/ ok, cap terminado ao som de wakaremichi e zakurogata no yuutsu./o/ Boa leitura.

Capitulo 11: Em clima de natal.

Os meninos estavam todos ocupados montando o pinheiro no meio do pátio. Ele tinha uns três metros de altura, era totalmente artificial, mas não deixando de ser bonito.

Ruki tentava pendurar um enfeite, mas devido a sua baixa estatura não alcançava o galho desejado. Sentiu duas mãos fortes o segurarem pela cintura e o erguerem na altura desejada.

-Obrigado Reita.

-Não tem de que. –sorriu.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ambos felizes num clima leve e descontraído. Começa a cair os primeiros flocos de neve que logo deram origem a uma leve camada branca na árvore o que a tornou mais bonita.

-Ta nevando, é melhor entrarmos. –disse Aoi para Uruha.

-É, assim sobra mais tempo para fazermos coisinhas felizes. –respondeu malicioso.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, meu _amorzinho_. –fez questão de enfatizar o apelido.

No outro lado da arvore.

-Vamos Ruki? Eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você. –disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Hm, adoro surpresas. –Indagou inocentemente.

-Vamos também, Kai?

-Vamos, to com saudade de ficar a toa com você. –disse abraçando-o.

-Isso vai ser interessante! –e os dois riram.

Reita e Ruki se dirigiam para o quarto do maior, encontrando lá Aoi e Uruha aos carinhos comprometedores. Encaram o loiro de forma interrogativa.

-Sinto muito rapazes, o quarto é um só.

-Sai você então, chegamos primeiro. –disse Uruha.

-Calma, não to expulsando vocês. Só que podíamos dividir o quarto.

-Dividir como Reita? –Aoi perguntou.

-É fácil, eu penduro essa ponta desse lençol aqui, e essa aqui, e pronto, temos uma parede improvisada.

-Ta, mas, e o barulho?

-Não se preocupe Uruha, não vou me incomodar se você gemer muito. –sacaneou.

-Você quem pediu.

Mais tarde Ruki e Reita estavam muito entretidos para ouvir os barulhos do outro lado do quarto, até Uruha começar a gritar.

-AH AOI SEU BRUTO!!! Mais devagar, por favor! –Uruha sentia-se partido ao meio.

-Desculpa, eu me empolguei. –explicava-se Aoi se movimentando dentro de Uruha.

-Isso, assim ta melhor... –gemia o loiro enquanto Aoi fazia movimentos mais leves.

Reita e Ruki riam diante a situação dos amigos. Como não podiam ver, restava imaginar o que os dois estavam fazendo.

-Ah Reita assim não da. Vamos pra um lugar mais calmo, hoje a noite vamos ter bastante tempo pra fazer essas coisas.

-É vamos, antes que eu morra de rir. –disse se levantando.- Tchau rapazes, aproveitem.

-Acho que eles não ouviram.

-Tudo bem, vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Eu te mostro. –disse puxando Ruki pela mão.

Foram para um canto mais reservado da escola, num pequeno sobrado nos fundos do jardim, perto de onde estava o rancho 'mal assombrado'. Se sentaram lá e conversaram por um tempo já que não havia muita coisa pra fazer e a neve não parava de cair.

-Você já parou pra pensar que daqui a dois anos nós vamos nos formar, que a nossa vida vai tomar um rumo muito diferente do que imaginávamos? –refletia Ruki distante.

-É, mas seja lá o que o futuro me reserva, eu quero ficar do seu lado sempre.

O menor sorriu e voltou a olhar pro nada sentindo um arrepio, estava realmente muito frio e só estava usando um fino casaco.

Reita se aproximou e abraçou-o por trás quando percebeu o quanto o outro tremia. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, calados, mas mesmo assim um silencio gostoso que foi quebrado por Reita.

-Você tem um cheiro muito gostoso, sabia?

Ruki ronronou quando o mais alto tocou o nariz-mesmo que protegido por uma faixa estranha - em seu pescoço, sugando o máximo de ar que seus pulmões permitiam apenas para se deliciar com aquele cheiro tão familiar, e mesmo assim tão gostoso.

-Reita... Eu te amo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Noite de natal, todos os alunos reunidos no pátio em redor ao pinheiro para ouvir as notas do dia. O diretor passa uma linda mensagem de natal para os alunos. Depois de alguns discursos é hora dos alunos trocarem presentes entre si.

-Ruki, isso é pra você. –diz Reita estendendo um embrulho pra ele.

O menor abre ansioso o presente e seus olhos brilham de alegria.

-Reita, isto é... –Ruki parecia não acreditar no que via, tinha em suas mãos um brinco de diamantes para sua orelha recém furada.

-Bem não é um anel e nem nada, mas pode considerar isso como um... Pedido de um relacionamento firme.

O menor pula no pescoço de Reita, realmente havia gostado muito. Logo se separou dele um pouco incomodado e encabulado.

-Bem... O meu presente não chega à altura, mas é de coração. –entregou um embrulho retangular com um cartão em cima.

O mais alto abriu pacientemente o presente, era uma regata preta com estampa de um dragão prata. Leu atentamente o cartão e sorriu:

" _Não importa como, não importa onde, sempre que precisar eu vou estar do seu lado, juntos pra sempre._

_Ruki"._

E embaixo do recado um desenho dos dois de mãos dadas sorrindo, tipo aqueles bonecos palitinhos que crianças da primeira série desenham, Reita achou isso muito fofo, Ruki era realmente infantil e meigo quando queria.

-É muito fofo Ruki, eu adorei. O presente e o cartão. –e foi brindado com um daqueles sorrisos que amoleciam até pedra.

-Vamos procurar os outros?

-Vamos.

Depois de algumas voltas nem sinal de Aoi e Uruha. Mas Ruki avista Kai e Miyavi e resolve ir falar com eles.

-Ei, vocês viram o Uru ou o Aoi por aí?

-Eles devem estar se comendo por aí.

-MIYAVI. –retruca Kai dando um tapinha na boca do companheiro.

-Ai!

-Não vimos não Ruki, mas se eu fosse você esperava aqui, esta quase na hora da janta.

-È eu to com muita fome, melhor esperar. –Reita surge do nada atrás de Ruki e este dá um pulo de susto.

-Reita! Não me assusta desse jeito.

-Desculpe.

Logo o banquete foi servido e todos puderam saciar a fome, até mesmo Aoi e Uruha apareceram depois de um tempo, não estavam muito apresentáveis, mas a fome deve ter falado mais alto, foi o que pensou Ruki.

Depois de uma noite longa e cansativa, o que todos esperavam era uma boa noite de sono.

Ruki não estava na cama cinco minutos quando batem na porta do seu quarto.

-Eu vejo quem é. –disse para Miyavi e Kai que nem fizeram questão de se mexer para responder. Ele abre a porta e da de cara com... –Reita?

-Er...É que... Será que você pode me abrigar aqui essa noite? É que o Aoi e o Uru tão fazendo... coisas sabe...

-Tudo bem Rei-chan, é um prazer ter você aqui. –e recebeu como resposta um sorriso.

Passaram a noite juntos, dormindo abraçadinhos se aquecendo diante do frio daquela noite. Uma noite maravilhosa na visão de ambos.

**N/A²:**Pois é, como eu disse no começo eu tive uns problemas com a net , mas agora ta tudo resolvido. Agora eu posso me trancar no quarto e escrever ate de madrugada -rebola- Então, próximo cap. voceis vão saber as coisas que o Aoi e o Uru tão fazendo xD enfim, bai !deixem reviews, elas sustentam minha imaginação, prometo que no final do fic faço um agradecimento especial pra todo mundo que acompanha a fic. i.i/ agora sim bai o/


	12. Chapter 12

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Não demorou tanto dessa vez, nee? Pois ta aí o que o Aoi e o Uru estão aprontando/ cara de safada. Boa leitura!

Capitulo 12: Fantasias.

-Você ta pronto Uru?- pergunta Aoi impaciente.

-Calma, é difícil vestir esse troço. –retruca o outro. –Pronto! O que achou?

Uruha adentra o quarto vestindo meias 7/8 brancas e um avental de enfermeira usando um daqueles arcos com uma cruzinha vermelha na cabeça¹. Ele olha para Aoi em expectativa, este em estado de choque não consegue formar nenhuma frase coerente, mas pela sua expressão deve ter gostado.

-Uru você ta um _tesão_. –fala com o olhar fascinado.

-Ah. –ele cora com o comentário.

-Pois então, eu estou muito doente enfermeira Uru, cuida de mim? –começou.

-Claro, deite-se ali na cama. –e ele obedeceu.

Uruha passa a mão pelo corpo do moreno, este veste apenas uma calça preta larga. O mais alto logo repara no volume que a calça obtinha a cada toque seu.

-Aonde ta doendo meu paciente? –ele entra nesse joguinho de ser enfermeira e domina-lo da forma que quiser.

-Bem aqui. –Aoi faz um bico e aponta para sua ereção.

-Oh! Mais isso é muito grave, deixe-me examinar melhor. –diz ele retirando a peça de roupa, logo percebendo que era a única que ele vestia. –Hm... Se eu tocar aqui, o que acontece?- disse tocando os testículos de Aoi com as pontas dos dedos.

Aoi geme alto, o que só faz Uruha continuar com as caricias naquele local. Movimentando de leve, ate Aoi gemer feito louco o que faz o loiro parar antes que acorde o colégio inteiro.

-Uru...Por favor... –ele não precisou terminar a frase para que entendesse o que ele queria.

Vagarosamente Uruha tira o arco da cabeça e a balança a fim de ajeitar seu cabelo, ele se vira de costas para Aoi e desfaz o nó do avental jogando-o longe. Aproxima-se do moreno e sobe na cama colocando um pé de cada lado do seu corpo. Apóia uma de suas pernas no peito do companheiro.

-Tira pra mim? –indaga esticando um pedaço da meia.

Sem pensar muito Aoi puxa devagar a meia ate tira-la completamente e faz o mesmo com a outra.

Agora estavam ambos nus, Uruha ainda de pé olhando com uma cara de safado para Aoi.

-Uru você ta me deixando louco. –fala ou geme, nem ele sabe.

-Calminha aí, que eu já vou começar. –disse descendo da cama indo em direção ao criado mudo pegando o lubrificante. –Agora podemos começar.

O mais alto põe um pouco do liquido em suas mãos e massageia o membro pulsante de Aoi. Aquilo deveria estar doendo muito, mas o loiro estava no mesmo estado.

Depois de colocar o lubrificante em Aoi, ele espalha um pouco e sua própria entrada. Ele sobe na cama novamente e fica de joelhos, um de cada lado da cintura de Aoi e posiciona sua entrada no membro do companheiro descendo levemente ate ele estar completamente dentro de si.

Aguardou um tempo até se acostumar com a sensação e iniciou movimento leves de inicio, mas que iam aumentando o rítimo à medida que sentia cada vez mais prazer.

Aquilo era intenso, impensável, _quente_. Uruha nunca se arrependeria daquilo.

Sentindo-se próximo ao ápice Aoi desce uma de suas mãos até o membro de Uruha se assustando com o calor que exalava dele, começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo rítimo em que ele se movia.

Uruha se desmancha sob os toques de Aoi e logo se sente preenchido por algo quente que exalava do moreno. Desabou sobre o mesmo logo em seguida, estava exausto!

-Uru...?

-...hm...? –o loiro demorou para responder, estava quase inconsciente de tão cansado.

-Eu já disse que te amo hoje? –e só pode sorrir contra o peito de seu companheiro.

Dormiram assim, nus, suados e melados. Aquilo havia sido incrível! Para os dois.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reita desperta lentamente naquela manha, e acorda de cara com Ruki dormindo tranqüilo e pesadamente. Não pode deixar de sorrir, Ruki parecia ser o garoto mais fofo do mundo quando dormia, com esse pensamento ele não pode evitar abraçar o menor e traze-lo pra mais perto. Quase se desmanchou quando o mesmo se aconchegou em seu peito bocejando em seguida. Não resistiu em apertá-lo mais um pouco.

-Reita, assim você me esmaga. –disse com a voz sendo abafada pelo corpo do maior.

-Desculpe. –simplesmente responde.

-Vamos levantar?

-Ta.

Reita senta na beirada da cama e quando levanta a cabeça o menor já esta a sua frente. Ele o empurra fazendo com que se deitasse, põe um joelho de cada lado da cintura dele capturando sua boca de maneira selvagem.

Quando se separam arfantes Reita lhe dirige a palavra.

-O que você esta pensando em fazer? –olha de esguelha pra ele.

-Nada, só queria brincar um pouquinho. –fala de forma infantil e fazendo biquinho.

-Você pode brincar o quanto quiser, só não esqueça que sou o 'macho' da relação. –o menor da uma risadinha.

-Tudo bem, mas não pense que eu sou de ferro, nem sempre você vai poder me _foder _quando quiser.

-_Foder_ é uma palavra muito suja para o que fazemos.

-Então você chama o que fazemos de que?

-De _amor_. Não se esqueça disso.

Ruki apenas sorri mais uma vez e da um leve selinho no namorado. Ambos se levantam e vão se trocar.

Miyavi e Kai parecem estar dormindo como pedras, então Ruki decidiu que seria melhor que eles dormissem.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dois jovens restantes despertavam lentamente, ambos tiveram uma longa noite de sono depois daquela transa.

-Aoi?

-Hm?

-O que acha de irmos tomar um banho?

-É uma boa idéia.

Os dois levantaram pegaram roupas limpas e seguiram para o banheiro. Uruha entrou primeiro e Aoi depois, enquanto o loiro passava shampoo o outro se lavava, então Aoi enxaguou o cabelo de Uruha e este fez o mesmo.

-Ah, como é bom me sentir limpo de novo. –suspira o loiro.

-Como se você não gostasse de estar com meu cheiro.

-Bobo. –e deu um peteleco com o dedo no nariz de Aoi. –Vamos dar uma volta, antes que sobre pra gente arrumar a bagunça de ontem.

-Uhum.

E assim se seguiu o dia, havia muita coisa para ajeitar devido o festão da noite anterior. Quando Reita e Ruki encontraram os outros dois, Ruki quase pulou no pescoço deles, deixaram a maior parte para eles arrumarem, e o dia seguiu normal até o anoitecer.

¹ Leeeeeeeeeembram do cap. 10? xD

Momento merchan on/Aproveitando vou fazer uma pequena propagandazinha da comu Miyavi x Kai no orkut, se gosta dos dois juntos da uma forçinha lá. ;Db/momento merchan off.

Aguardem novidades e continuem acompanhando a fic!


	13. Chapter 13

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon (+18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Lemon RxR pq RxR é amor e.é\m/ ok não me matem pelo tamanho do capítulo e pela demora da postagem, eu passei por um terrível bloqueio mental.

Capitulo 13: Momentos especiais.

Miyavi e Kai estavam sentados no refeitório tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente. Estavam só os dois lá no momento já que os outros deviam estar dormindo e era um pouco tarde.

-Pelo menos nas férias não tem toque de recolher. –comenta Kai quebrando o silencio.

-É pelo menos isso. –resmunga o mais alto desanimado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta tão estranho ultimamente, eu fiz algo de errado?

-Claro que não! –fala um pouco exasperado. -eu só to morrendo de tédio, por que com tantos dias de férias eu não consigo fazer nada com você, apenas com você.

-Hm... O vestiário esta destrancado, e se dermos uma passadinha por lá? –insinua.

-E ainda pergunta, é claro meu xuxuzinhu.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Ruki, ele e Reita conversavam animadamente sobre coisas sem sentido, jogando conversa fora. Riam bobamente nem percebendo o tempo passar voando.

-Parece que o Kai deu um tempo pra nós. –constata Reita olhando no relógio de pulso.

-E o Miyavi também, eles devem estar se divertindo por aí. –fala distante.

-E você chibi, tem vontade de fazer o que? –malicia.

-Você estando aqui já é o suficiente.

Reita teve que conter a imensa vontade de mordê-lo naquele momento, mas não teve muito sucesso, se agarrou ao menor e derrubou os dois na cama onde estavam sentados. Botou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Ruki encarando-o firmemente enquanto ele mantinha um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Aproximou um pouco e cravou os dentes na bochecha do menor.

-Reita... –sussurra.

-Você já ta assim chibi? –dizia enquanto pressionada o quadril contra o membro rijo de Ruki.

-É que já faz tempo dês de a ultima vez né Reita. –e pisca um olho pra ele.

-Assim você me deixa louco. –disse deitando-se sobre o menor lhe dando um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo.

Desceu uma de suas mãos até o cós da calça de Ruki abaixando sua roupa intima junto e arrancando a camisa dele em seguida. Perdeu alguns segundos ao encarar o corpo do menor, nu e excitado. Só conseguia apreciar a preciosidade que tinha sob si, Ruki deixaria qualquer um louco com sua carinha de anjo e seu sorrisinho branquinho.

-Reita... –disse o menor corando. -você ta me deixando constrangido me comendo com os olhos.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você é tão perfeito.

-Reitaaa, para, por favor.

-Ah, mas você fica tão fofo excitado e corado. –provocou.

Ruki só virou a cara emburrado, cruzando os braços na altura do peito enquanto Reita continuava em cima de si.

Reita não resistiu em morder seu rosto mais uma vez, capturando a boca do menor logo depois lhe dando um beijo ardente, apaixonado e sensual. Descendo sua língua pelo pescoço, peito, umbigo... Ate chegar finalmente na ereção já úmida do menor afundando sem aviso em sua boca.

Ruki geme em aprovação, mordendo o lábio inferior numa expressão de puro prazer enquanto Reita da sugadas fortes o suficiente para perder a sanidade em poucos segundos. Depois de uma ultima sugada, a mais forte, o menor se desmancha de prazer, o liquido branco escorrendo pelo canto da boca de Reita que se levantava sentando ao lado de Ruki. Este se levantando também, se aproximando do rosto de Reita e lambendo a evidencia do seu prazer provando de seu próprio gosto até chegar em seus lábios e iniciar mais um beijo terno.

Reita já estava sentindo seu membro dolorido confinado dentro de suas calças, mais que rapidamente retirou as roupas ficando somente de cueca. O menor entendendo o recado toca de leve a ereção do companheiro por cima da roupa úmida de tanto esperar. Bem devagar Ruki tira aquela peça de roupa que tanto incomodava.

Vendo-se livre do problema agarra a cintura do menor virando-o de bruços pressionando seu membro na entrada apertada. O menor geme em aprovação, o que só faz com que Reita perca mais o controle e a sanidade já escassa em sua cabeça. E num único movimento entra no corpo de Ruki que afunda a cabeça no travesseiro abafando um grito.

-Ruki, você ta legal? Desculpa eu não quis...

-Tudo... Bem... –responde soluçando levemente.

E Reita estava arrependido, mais uma vez machuca o menor, como na primeira vez só que pior. Se debruça sobre ele colocando o rosto no pescoço e beijando de forma carinhosa esperando ele se acostumar com o volume dentro de si.

- Re-Rei-chan, faz de novo. -Arregalou os olhos com o pedido, Ruki _queria_ aquilo, queria que o machucasse.

-Mas Ru...

-Por favor! –e não teve escolha a não ser repetir ouvindo outro grito ser abafado pelo travesseiro.

Depois de mais umas investidas ele acha o ponto certo dentro de Ruki fazendo-o se contorcer de tanto prazer. Investiu algumas vezes naquele lugar ate Ruki estar cansado demais para continuar, deu uma ultima investida chegando ao orgasmo.

Desabou sobre as costas do menor, saindo lentamente de dentro dele deitando ao seu lado vendo-o dormir profundamente.

-Te amo chibi. –sussurra no ouvido dele.

-Eu também. –sussurra de volta.

E mais uma vez dividiam os mesmos lençóis, em função de um amor puro e verdadeiro sem preconceitos. Por que o mundo tem que ver que nem sempre as escolhas são as mais fáceis, mas se tiver alguém ao seu lado que te ame você supera qualquer desafio a sua frente.

**N/A²: **bem gente Mens ta quase no final, a fic vai até o cap 14 + epílogo, e se vocês forem caridosos e me deixarem bastante comentários/reviews eu faço uma side history ou até quem sabe uma continuação, só depende dos dedinhos de vocês . Obrigado pela atenção, bai o/


	14. Epilogo

Título: Mens

Pares: RXR, AXU, MXK.

Classificação: Lemon ( 18)

Gênero: Humor, Romance, AU.

Sinopse: Uma escola interna só para garotos problemáticos, o que poderá acontecer?

Disclaimer: Não são meus...

N/A: Oi gente, pois é Mens ta no finalzinho (T.T) é esse capítulo e se encerra a fic, MAS tem tudo pra eu fazer uma side com eles grandinhos! ah, e Sayuri-chan obrigado pelas idéias, acho que vou aproveita-las na side, que pelo que eu imagino vai ficar gigante (o.O) Pois então, a fic.

Capítulo 14: Epilogo.

Pois é, o natal passou as festas se encerraram por hora, mas a próxima etapa é o ano novo. Festa, bebida, música e tudo mais. Pena que um certo jovem não esta muito animado para festejar.

-Ruki você ta legal? Ta com uma cara de zumbi. –comenta Reita.

-Eu só to preocupado, Reita, o que será do nosso futuro?

-Mas ainda temos dois anos para pensar, antes de sairmos dessa prisão que chamam de escola. Não acredito que não vão nos deixar sair nem nas férias por que nossos pais nos largaram aqui.

-Reita, eles fizeram o que achavam ser o melhor para nós, por causa daquele maldito mal entendido.

O mais alto suspira e se convence de que aquela conversa não estava chegando a lugar algum.

-Ta, que seja. Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim? Você não pode ficar trancafiado aqui o dia todo. –preocupou-se.

-Ok, mas só porque você pediu.

Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e foram observar o jardim que tanto encantava as pessoas que ali passavam. Foram para a entrada observando o lado de fora. Ruki se escorou na grade da cerca que era relativamente alta.

-Olhando desse ângulo, isso parece uma prisão. –pronunciou o menor.

-Isso _é _uma prisão. –bufou o outro.

-Reita eu estou cansado... E hoje a noite vai ser longa, vamos voltar eu preciso dormir.

-Quer que eu te leve no colo? –provocou.

-Oh, por favor.

Reita pos uma mão atrás das costas e a outra nas dobras de seus joelhos e o ergueu para levá-lo de volta para o quarto. Chegando lá os dois desabam na cama e acabam pegando no sono.

Por volta das nove da noite foram acordados por seus _queridos_ amigos a almofadadas para a festa de revéllion. Ruki vestiu uma bermuda branca e uma blusa da mesma cor, já Reita usava uma camiseta social vermelha, cor do amor e uma calça branca. Os demais vestiam branco.

Na festa que se realizava no salão eram servidos apenas aperitivos, champanhe e uvas como na tradição e alguns petiscos. A musica era calma, mas com um ritmo dançante irresistível.

A maioria dos alunos estava dançando, Ruki ainda estava desanimado e Uruha se encarregou de animá-lo utilizando seus métodos que segundo ele mesmo eram infalíveis.

-Ruki, por que não bebe um gole de champanhe? –tentou Uruha.

-Eu... ok, você vai insistir até que eu aceite mesmo.

-Credo, você precisa se animar, da onde vem essa deprê toda?

-Eu não sei. –disse pegando o copo e tomando um gole da bebida.

-Por que não vai dançar com Reita? Ele deve estar louquinho pra dançar com você.

-Você é impossível Uru, vou procurá-lo. –deu uma risadinha.

-Sim eu sei, então eu vou procurar o meu Aoizito para dançar, que eu não agüento mais ficar só olhando pra pista de dança.

Ruki foi procurar seu amado, foi quando viu Miyavi e Kai discutindo num canto da festa, eles estavam realmente nervosos o que assustou o menor.

-Você é um egoísta, aproveitador e infantil, só pensa em si mesmo e só se importa se vai gozar no final da noite. –esbravejava Kai.

-Isso é mentira! Eu me importo com você, eu larguei tudo pra poder ficar do seu lado, eu até vim pra este lugar para não te perder. -rebateu

-Você só esta comigo por que precisava de alguém fraco emocionalmente pra ser seu submisso, para fazer as suas vontades e eu sou o fraco que você precisava para fazer suas vontades. –soluçava.

-Kai me escuta, é só um grande mal entendido que alguém deve ter inventado para estragar nossa felicidade, Kai nós vamos nos casar, literalmente claro, mas vamos casar isso é a minha prova de amor para você. Ou acha que não é o suficiente?

-Pára de falar meu nome! Eu... Eu... Eu gosto de você, muito, mas assim não dá, assim não... –ele cai de joelhos no chão.

-Assim como...? –se abaixa de frente pra ele.

-Você é perfeito de mais pra mim.

-Eu nunca vou ser o tanto que você merece. –e os dois se abraçam carinhosamente recebendo aplausos das pessoas ao redor pela cena, mas eles nem se importaram.

-Que novela esses dois hein.

-Reita! Eu tava te procurando.

-Eu trouxe um drink pra nós dois. Para a virada do ano lá fora, faltam só 5 minutos.

-5 minutos!? Vamos então.

Eles foram para uma área do jardim reservada aos alunos para o show de fogos de artifício. Esperaram pacientemente até chegar a hora da contagem regressiva.

Cinco

Quatro

Três

Dois

UM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E começa um show de fogos de artifício, e no embalo daquela linda visão Ruki beija apaixonadamente Reita e os outros casais fazem o mesmo. E a noite é uma criança, a festa continua, no fim todos estavam exaustos e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte a maioria das pessoas estavam de ressaca, mas como Ruki era um cara que sabia controlar a quantidade de bebida que consumia estava cheio de disposição e pronto pra outra.

-Reita, o vamos fazer hoje?

-Dormir.

-Seu sem graça, vamos fazer algo de interessante.

-Tipo... –um sorriso malicioso brota no rosto do menor.

-Ah, sei lá, a gente nunca faz nada de interessante durante o dia... –dizia num tom provocativo e insinuante.

-Hm... E que tal se a gente brincasse um pouquinho. –Reita entrava no joguinho do outro.

-É, eu poderia fazer isso... –e subiu por cima do outro que estava deitado na cama. –e isso... –beijou-o apaixonadamente.

-Parece divertido. –disse sacana. –Por que não repete?

Ruki só sorriu sapeca voltando a beijar o companheiro, mas não passou disso, alguns beijos e amassos.

-Eu te amo muito sabia? –o menor pronunciou.

-Eu mais ainda.

_Meses depois... _

-Reita eu não acredito, finalmente o dia da nossa formatura chegou! –empolgava-se Ruki.

-Sim, sim, agora você pode terminar de se arrumar logo se não vamos nos atrazar.

-Ok, ok.

E assim todos se encontraram no pátio, prontos para receberem seus diplomas e vazarem dali.

Minutos depois foi iniciada a cerimônia e apesar da maioria dos pais não estarem presentes, os que estavam ficaram emocionados e orgulhosos. Assim que foram entregues os diplomas os alunos foram para o salão, onde mais tarde se realizaria o baile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O baile começou com músicas calmas típicas de baile, para mais tarde dar início a músicas mais atuais. Estavam todos bem vestidos tudo nos eixos.

_E as pessoas comemoravam essa nova etapa da vida que estava prestes a começar, uma nova jornada ia se iniciar. E a cada dia tudo poderia mudar..._ Filosofava Ruki em pensamento.

-Hei _chibi_! –o chamado lhe atraiu a atenção. –Você gosta tanto de dançar, por que ta aí com essa cara de avoado.

-Não é nada Reita. –sorriu. –Vamos dançar então?

-Claro!

Não ouve ninguém que não houvesse se divertido, estava tudo tão animado, sem brigas sem barracos... Apenas uma contagiante aura de diversão e alegria.

_Agora é hora de fazer festa, o futuro que aguarde! _E com esse último pensamento Ruki permitiu-se aproveitar o máximo desse momento tão marcante na sua vida.

_**Fim**_

**N/A²: **Pois é gente acabou (iOi) desculpem qualquer erro ou coisa parecida, não fiquem tristes daqui algum tempo (sabe-se lá quanto) virá a side! Então aguardem. Eu queria agradecer um por um das pessoas que comentaram na fic, mas por problemas técnicos não vai ser possível (xD), mas se você comentou pode ter certeza que li com muito carinho e... Ta chega de enrolar, obrigado por ler e até a próxima! (o/)


End file.
